Can't Fight The Moonlight
by GOYA1281
Summary: Sequel to I'm a Believer.Jake and Rose's daughter has imprinted and been imprinted on by Sam's son Rafe.The only problem is he hates vampires and being a Wolf, but he soon learns that no matter how hard you try you can't fight the moonlight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight related. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other characters belong to me. **

SPOV:

Hi, I'm Sienna Sarah Rose Black. My dad is the kick ass alpha of his own wolf pack Jacob Black and my mom is the one and only vampire goddess Rosalie Hale-Black. I know crazy right. Who would have thought that a shape-shifting wolf and a vampire would even exist let alone fall in love? Well my parents did despite all their differences. It was their destiny, set in stone before either of them knew about each other. My three brothers and I are the product of their unusual union.

My brothers what can I say. They are the immortal wolf pack, Created to protect our home La Push from mythical dangers. My brothers Caden, Caine, and Caleb inherited the wolf side of our family while I'm more like the vampire side. Caden is a perfect mix of my parent's caramel colored skin, honey colored curls, and warm brown eyes. Caine is an exact copy of my dad, ink black hair, ebony eyes and russet skin. And Caleb is just like mom pale smooth skin, platinum locks and eyes so blue they look violet. The three of them tower over my 5'4" frame easily, standing at an impressive 6'7" each. They are also built like a brick house. I'm somewhere in between. I have lightly tanned skin, long caramel waist length curls, and large hazel eyes. Daddy says I look so much like my mom.

We live on the La Push reservation in Washington. My parent's say it's the safest place to keeps us hidden from the Volturi. Power hungry vampires that would want to collect us because of our powers and my brothers' ability to phase into large white wolves. My brother Caden has a shield like auntie Bella and Caleb is an empath like uncle Jasper. Caine doesn't have a vamp power but he's the strongest and largest wolf out of the three. I developed the ability to control the elements a few years ago. I've been spending my summers with grandpa Carlisle working with Benjamin from the Egyptian coven on my control. It's been amazing. I love Egypt. The place is just rich with history, I know I sound like a nerd but I really love learning about the past. That's why I love spending time with both of my grandfathers. They have so many stories to tell me.

This year is definitely going to be the best year of my life. I've finally matured enough to go to the high school with my brothers and best friend Moxie Clearwater-Call. Technically I'm 9 years old but I look like a 15 year old. It'll be another year before I'm fully matured. My brothers are 10 and look like 18 year olds. It's our vampire genes that caused us to age so rapidly.

"He really phased Moxie." I squeal to my best friend over the phone. "Yeah, finally. I was starting to think he was some kinda of dud." She replies in typical Moxie form. She's is so much like Aunt Leah. "So, did he get any bigger? Is he still gorgeous Mox?" I say dreamily thinking of my one obsession Rafe Samuel Uley. "EWW. Sienna I don't know why you bother with him. He hasn't spoken to us in over a year. He's just too good now that he's senior and we are lowly sophomores." She says. "I know, I know I just can't help it. I'm so in love with him. Deep down I know we belong together." I tell my best friend. It seems that over the summer while I was in Egypt with grandpa and Benjamin, Rafe finally phased. For a while everyone thought that it might have skipped him.

"Why don't you come with me to aunt Emily's and see what he looks like for yourself. Mom's making me help aunt Em and Adalia get things ready for the bonfire later. Hey if you're lucky he might imprint on you since he hasn't yet." She tells me. "I hope so Mox. I don't think I could take it if he imprinted on someone else."I say dreading the idea of him being with someone else. "Don't worry so much. OK. Meet me at my house at 3. I'll see you later Chica. Love ya bye." She says. "OK, see you later Moxie. Love ya too bye." I say back then hang up. I only hope she's right and that he imprints on me.

A few hours later Moxie and I are in Aunt Emily's kitchen with my cousin Calla and Adalia mixing up a massive batch of cookies for the bonfire tonight. "I envy you so much Adalia, you already have Brady." Calla says "Oh please, he never leaves my sight. He like my own stalker. It's not that I don't adore him it's just a bit much sometimes. He's been in my life since the day I was born." She says with a sigh. "Well at least you have someone to love and loves you unconditionally back. I wish I had someone like that. I want to get imprinted on so badly." Calla says. "I don't see what's the big deal with imprinting. My parents didn't imprint on each and they are just as happy as everyone else."Moxie says. Uncle Embry and Aunt Leah feel in love even though either one of them could imprint but she's right they are so happy together.

"Hey Dali do you know where mom keeps the extra table cloths? She needs them for the tables tonight." Rafe says in his deep husky voice that cause shivers down my spine. I turn around before she can answer him and our eyes lock. Suddenly everything else fades away and it's just us. I feel like I'm being pulled to him like a giant magnet. I can't help but stare into his beautiful coal black eyes. It's in this moment that I know that nothing else matters except him. My imprint. My Rafe.

RafePOV:

I hate being a wolf. I was hoping I wouldn't make the change. For awhile I thought it had actually skipped me but I'm not so lucky. So here I am running around the woods as a giant black wolf like my dad.

_**"Hey guess whose home now"**__. Elijah says. _He's Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim's son.

**"**_**Don't know and don't care. Just pay attention. There's been some vamp activity around here lately".**__ I say. _

I hate leeches. They are the main reason I'm a monster. I don't know how Uncle Jake can be married to one. It's just not right.

**"**_**Hey that's my aunt rose you're talking about!"**__ **Rocco says**._

_**" Sorry man, I can't help it."**__ **I say back. **_

_**"Anyway like I was saying Sienna's back and she has filled out in all the right places."**__**Elijah says while picturing a smiling Sienna**._

He's had a little crush on her for a while now.

_**" Dude that's my baby cousin you're picturing like that!"Rocco yells. **_

He's always been so overprotective of calla and sienna.

_**"Enough lets get back to patrolling so we can finish faster. I promised mom I'll help her set up for the bonfire."**_**I say using my alpha voice_. _**

Finally some peace and quite.

An hour later I'm walking in the door of my house and I can hear the girls gossiping in the kitchen. Just then I smell the most intoxicating smell. It's like oranges and cinnamon. I feel like I'm being drawn towards the kitchen. "Hey Dali do you know where mom keeps the extra table cloths? She needs them for the tables tonight." I ask my sister as I walk into the kitchen. Before she can answer me the most beautiful girl turns around and locks eyes with me. I feel like the air is being knocked out of me. It's like the earth is shifting beneath me and nothing else matters. Nothing except Sienna Black. MY imprint.

"Hey son did you find…OH...Um come with me Rafe." My dad says and pulls me out the back door. "What the hell just happened?" I ask completely confused. "Congratulations Son, you just imprinted."He says smiling and patting me on the back. "What!! I don't want to be forced to love someone especially not a bloodsucker."I yell. There is no way I'm gonna be forced into this. I can see the hurt in my father's eyes but I'm too pissed to care. "It's not being forced. Imprinting is just a push in the right direction. It's fate Rafe." He tells me. "I don't care what it is. I'm not just gonna give into it. I want the right to choose who I love and it definitely won't be a bloodsucking leech."I yell.

Suddenly I hear a small whimper behind me and I turn to see Sienna standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks. I instantly feel the urge to run to her and wrap her tiny frame in my arms and comfort her. But I don't and stand still and clench my fits at my side. I will not give in. "I'm sorry." She whispers and then takes off running down the street back to her house. I stare at her running away and it feels like my heart is being crushed into a million little pieces. Out of nowhere I'm being hit in the back of the head with my mom's cast iron skillet. "Fuck!! Moxie what the hell is your problem!!" I yell at the tiny intimidating girl while rubbing my head. "My problem Jackass is you hurting my best friend, Your Imprint. I swear to god Rafe Uley if you so much as look at her wrong I will not hesitate to kick your furry ass."Moxie says and hits me once more with the skillet before stomping after Sienna. Fuck!! "Ha,ha, ha, She is so much like her mother." My dad says laughing. "Well at least someone finds this funny." I seethe.

"Look son, no matter how hard you try you won't be able to stay away from her for too long. It'll be physically painful not to be in her life." He says. "I'm not you dad. I will fight this." I sneer. He winces at my words. I know it's a low blow to bring up his past with aunt Leah and mom but I'm too pissed to care. I take off towards the woods and phase before he can respond. Before I know what I'm doing I'm in the woods behind the Black house. I can hear Sienna crying and it pulls at my heart. I hate feeling so attached to someone I don't even like. I hate her and I hate myself more for feeling this way. I take off and run. I run away from home, my parents, my responsibilities, and I run from her.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up more drama for Rafe and Sienna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't anything twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own my own characters.**

SPOV:

"I want to choose who I love and it won't be a bloodsucking leech!" Rafe says to his dad. I'm stunned. I just stand there and begin to cry. My soul-mate, my other half doesn't want me. He heard me cry and he turns around and glares at me. "I'm sorry." I whimper softly then take off running towards my house. I can feel the pull to him tightening in my chest the further I run from him. It takes all I have just to make it to my front door. I swing open the door and of course I just had to walk in on my parents making-out like teenagers on the couch. EWW. I'm so gonna need therapy now.

"Sweetie what's the matter."My mom says while straitening her top. "Yeah cupcake what's wrong." My daddy says zipping up his jeans. Why me, why me?? I burst out in tears at seeing how in love my parents are even after all this time. "Rafe." Is the only thing I can say before racing up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door and curling up in a ball on my bed.

I can hear my mother fuming and yelling at my dad. Poor daddy he always gets the brunt of the famous Rosalie temper. I go down the stairs to save daddy from mom's ranting. "Don't tell me to call down mutt!!" my mother yells. "Mama don't be so mean to daddy." I scold my mother. "Oh baby girl what happened? Why did you come home crying?"She asks soothingly. I cry again and daddy pulls me into his famous bear hug. I'm such a daddy's girl. I have him wrapped around my finger and we both know it. "Shh…it's ok sweetie. Just tell me what happened."Daddy says while stroking my caramel curls. "I…we…I…Rafe and I imprinted on each other."I say still sobbing. "What's so wrong with that baby? I thought you were head over heels for him."My mom says while wiping away my tears. She's my best friend. I can tell her anything including my slight obsession with Rafe. "He ..he..he doesn't want me mama. He said he doesn't want to be forced to love a leech. He hates me because of what I am." I say crying harder into my daddy's chest.

Just when things couldn't get any worse my three brothers's burst into the house. Great now they're going to go and beat his ass for breaking my heart. I can't take anymore so I go upstairs to my room when my parents decide to talk to Sam. Thankfully my brothers stay down stairs. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I'm so exhausted from crying that I drift Off into a fitful sleep.

**30 days later….. **

RafePOV:

Thirty days. That's how long I've been gone. I'm somewhere in Canada now. I just can't bring myself to phase back right now. All I want is my life to go back to what is was before phasing and imprinting. Things were so much simpler. I hear a rustling in the trees behind me and out comes my dad. It's the first time he's phased in 5 years. _**"Son, it's time you come home now. You've been gone long enough. Your pack needs you. You've got three new wolves ready to phase. It's your responsibility to help them out."He says. "Who is ready phase and why do we need more wolves." I ask. "Well son there has been increases of vampires crossing through and as you well know that's what causes us to change. Looks like Seth's boy Zev is getting ready. And you won't believe this but Jared's daughter Yasmine and of course Moxie."He says**_. Great just fucking great that's all I need is to have her in my head. _**"Fine I'll come home dad."**_I say. It is my responsibility and I've never been one to neglect my duties. I guess I'm just gonna have to man up and deal with everything. _**"By the way son, just to give you a heads up. You've got a very pissed off Rosalie to deal with."He says. **_Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna have to man up to deal with her. Before I can think it he says _**"Sienna's ok. Not the happiest I've seen her but at least she's stopped crying."He says honestly. **_I immediately cringe at the thought of her hurting.

I shake off the feeling because I will not let her rule my life. It's already hard enough when I can't stop thinking about her. Her big hazel eyes with long dark lashes, her long caramel curls that look so soft you can't help but want to touch them. Those beautiful pouty lips I just want claim with my own drive me crazy and her perfect hourglass shape. God what I would give just to feel her soft curves. Elijah was right she filled out in all the right places. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by my dad. _**"Umm…could you not think about the girl I use to change diapers for like that when I'm around? It's really uncomfortable for me."My dad said with a slight chuckle. **_

This is exactly why I hate imprinting. My mind is not my own anymore she fills up all me thoughts. It's like I can't get away from her. The constant worry if she is safe or happy is making me insane. No wonder none of the older wolves can be away from their imprints for too long. I just don't want to live my life like that, especially if I'm bound to a leech for all of eternity. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice that we've already made it back to the woods behind my house. My dad phases back first and goes in the house and brings me some cutoffs.

I walk in the door and her scent hits me full force. Oranges and cinnamon. I glare back at my father and he shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. I square my shoulders and walk into the door and I'm immediately pulled into a tight hug by my baby sister. "Don't you ever leave like that again. We were all so worried about you." She says sounding so much like our mom. I pull away and notice Sienna sitting at the kitchen table. She's just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. I look at my sister and she says "Sienna is spending the night. Her parents went to Seattle for their anniversary and she didn't want to be alone since the boys will be patrolling by the Cullen's old place." "Fine, whatever doesn't matter. I'm gonna take a shower and turn in early." I say coldly.

I rush up the stairs and jump in a cold shower as fast as I can. It takes every ounce of control I have not to force myself on her. The cold water does nothing to ease my building erection. I stroke myself furiously to images of Sienna naked under me moaning my name. I start to feel the tightening under my navel. I stroke my hard cock a few more times groaning loudly as I cum hard in my hand. This girl will be the death of me.

SPOV:

I toss and turn in the spare room at Aunt Emily's. I've barely gotten any sleep in the past 30 days. When he left it was like apart of me was torn away. If it wasn't for Moxie and Adalia I would have totally lost my mind. I lay here on this bed and I can feel the pull in my chest so intensely. He's so near all I wanna do is be wrapped in his big strong arms. I can't help but get hot just thinking about his beautiful face and sexy body. He's lean but muscular and well defined. He has dark almond shape eyes, a straight nose, high cheekbones and full pink lips. He takes my breath away every time I see him.

I decide that I've waited long enough for him to make up his mind. It's about time I do something to open his eyes. I climb out the bed as quietly as possible and make my way to his room. Thank god for vampire gracefulness. I manage to slip in his room without making a sound. My breath hitches at the sight of him sprawled out on his bed. He's lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. The moonlight steams through his window making his russet skin glow. Well it's now or never.

I climb on top of him straddling his waist and lean forward. I press my lips gently to his. He lets out a small moan and I can't help but smirk. I lean back in about to kiss him again when his eyes fly open and he stares at me trying to figure out if I were real or just a dream. Suddenly he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down in a forceful kiss. I push my tongue into his mouth and moan at the taste of him. He tastes like almonds and coconut. Our tongues battle for dominance and he easily over takes me.

We pull away both gasping for air. Then he glares at me. "What the hell are you doing Sienna." He says angrily. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything for me. I know you do."I say and grind my core into his bulging member. He lets out a low groan and grips my hips tightly. "We can't do this. It's not right. We are not right."He says looking me intensely in the eyes. I hear his words but I can see in his eyes the struggle he has going on in his head. I'm not going to give up easily. The one thing I learned from my mother is you have to fight for what you want and I want Rafe.

I grind my hips again faster and the feeling is amazing. I can feel a tightening in my belly and it's like nothing I ever felt before. I let out a small moan and Rafe quickly turns us over. He has me pinned beneath him and I'm getting more turned on then I ever have been. He looks at me fiercely then kisses me hard and long. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I can feel his erection through his boxers and my boyshorts. He starts to grind his stiff member against my wet core and I moan his name softly. We start to move together creating a delicious friction. I hitch my legs over his hips never wanting to let go. He continues to grind while placing hot kisses along my throat and collar bone. "Oh Rafe…oh..that..that feels sooo…good."I say breathlessly. He growls and I can feel the rumble of it through his chest. We pick up the pace and I can tell I'm about to come undone. He reaches in my shorts and rubs my sensitive bundle till I cum moaning his name. He cums right after me releasing his warm sticky seed on my thigh. We're both left breathless.

RafePOV:

Fuck! What have done!! I jump off my bed and turn my back on her. God she's making me crazy. "I think you should leave. We shouldn't have done this. It was a mistake I'm sorry."I say trying not to hurt her. But I know it won't matter I can already tell she's trying to hold back her tears. "Fuck You." she says softly. "What??"I ask shocked that she would say something like that. "You heard me. Fuck you!! You're such a coward. You can't even admit that you want me the same way I want you. Well you know what Mutt!! You don't have to worry bout that anymore. I don't ever want to see you ever again."She sneers and with her vampire speed she's out the door before I can form a response.

I should be happy that she doesn't want anything to do with me but I can't help but feel empty. Sometimes you have to be careful for what you wish for you just might get what you want and what you want might not be what you need.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up more angst and drama for Rafe and Sienna and an angry Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight related. Stephanie Meyer does i just own my own characters.**

RafePOV:

After tossing and turning the rest of the night I make my way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mom, Dad, Dali? Where are you guys?" I yell through my eerily quite house. Then I smell the sickeningly sweet smell of vamp. I turn my head and there she is Rosalie Hale-Black in all her glory. Even though I hate leeches she has to be the most beautiful one besides Sienna I've ever seen.

"Good morning Rafe. Why don't you have a seat? It seems we have some things to discuss pertaining to my daughter, your imprint."She says sweetly in her smooth honey voice. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This is not good. I move into the kitchen and stand on the other side of the island trying to put as much space between us I can. "Look Mrs. Black I'm sorry. I just…I mean…Umm…Right well I don't want to hurt her…it's just…i…umm…imprinting is not something I want. I didn't even want to be a wolf. I just think it's wrong to be forced into feeling so intensely about one person." I say cautiously trying not to unleash her wrath.

She smiles sweetly at me and my stomach drops. This is definitely not good. "Well you know what pup? You should of thought of that before dry humping my baby girl!! Don't give me that look. I smelled you on her the moment she walked into the house last night. The only reason I'm not tearing you to shreds right now is I love your parents too much to do that to them!!" She seethes stalking me right into a corner. I have no way out. I swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm sss…sorry." I say weakly. "You most definitely are Pup. Imprint or not I suggest you stay as far away from Sienna for the time being. And just be happy I didn't tell her dad or brothers about your little tryst with her last night."She says dangerously. Just then I hear Rocco howl. I guess the three new wolves phased. "Well, I see you have some pack business to attend to so I'll let you be on your way. Just remember pup, I'll be keeping my eyes on you."She says and just like that she's gone.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I run outside and into the woods. I quickly undress and phase. I'm immediately hit with a bunch of new thoughts. They're all over the place and start to give me a headache.

_**Enough!! I say using my alpha voice**_

_**We're here in the clearing Rafe. Rocco says**_

_**Good, is Elijah, Collin, Brady and the triplets there too? I ask**_

_**Yup. Can you believe it we got two chicks in the pack now. Rocco says**_

_**Great that's all I need is to have Moxie in my head all day. I reply**_

_**All right I'm almost there. I say already dreading this.**_

I make my way into the clearing and it's definitely a sight to behold. Seven giant wolves are lined up and watching the three smaller ones that are in the middle. The triplets stand out with their ghostly white fur. My coat is dark black like my dad's with a patch of white on my chest. Collin, Brady and Elijah are various shades of brown. Rocco is a dark grey like his dad Paul. Zev is a sandy brown like his dad Seth and Yasmine and Moxie are light silver. Caden and I discuss the best way to train the new pups and patrolling schedules. Caden is the alpha of his pack and we are able to communicate together. I soon discover that I don't have Zev or Moxie in my head. Apparently since Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth were in Uncle Jake's pack that means the two cousins will be in Caden's pack. Relief washes over me that I won't have to deal with Moxie because she is sienna's best friend.

The days fly by. The mornings are spent in school and the afternoons are spent training the new wolves. My nights I find my self outside of Sienna's window watching her in my wolf form. I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm there but no one ever mentions it. Weeks go by like this and true to her word she does everything she can to avoid me. I know I deserve it but I can't help feeling broken.

I do everything I can to forget her. I recently started dating Tessa Ortega the most popular senior girl. Here I am sitting at my lunch table with Tessa but all I can do is watch Sienna on the other side of the cafeteria. She's laughing at what the new kid Marco just said. I'm so jealous I grip the table so hard I almost break it. "Hello Rafe, are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Tessa asks in her annoying nasal voice. "Huh?" is all I can say. "I was just asking if you wanted to get a limo with some of the others for the winter ball. I swear Rafe, I think you're in your own little world sometimes."She says and starts rambling on and on. I just nod my head every so often not taking my eyes off my imprint.

Then I hear it, her sweet velvety voice. "I'd love to go to the dance with you. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun." She says and then her hazel eyes lock with mine. I can feel the wolf in me wanting to run over there and pull her into my arms and never let go. I'm barely able to contain a growl. I run out the doors leaving a confused Tessa behind. I pound my fits into the bricks so hard the wall cracks. Then I smell her oranges and cinnamon and it instantly calms. I hate how she has so much control over me.

"Are you alright?"She asks timidly. I turn to face her and I can see the love and concern in her beautiful eyes. "Why don't you go back to your little boyfriend in there and leave me alone." I say glaring at her. "Oh your one to talk, Tessa Ortega. Seriously Rafe she's just some plastic Barbie doll." She says the jealously clear in here voice. "Yeah well at least I chose her and wasn't forced." I say meanly. I instantly regret it. I can see the tears start to form in her eyes and my chest tightens at the sight. Before I know what I'm doing I have her pressed against the wall. We're so close her yummy scent invades my senses. Our lips are barely touching. "I know you feel it Rafe. The same pull I feel towards you. Just give in, I know you want to I can see it in your eyes."She says passionately. "I can't."I whisper against her plump lips tasting her sweet caramel taste. Then I take off for the woods and phase. I can hear her sobs and the pain in my chest increases. A loud howl brings me from my thoughts.

_**Collin what's up man? I ask trying to push the thoughts of Sienna out of my mind.  
**_

_**We've got four vamps running back and forth along the old treaty line. He says**_

_**Yeah they got black cloaks on. Brady says.**_

_**Black cloaks? I say confused.**_

_**Volturi...Colin and Brady think at the same time.**_

_**Shit!! Colin watch the perimeter, Brady get the rest of the wolves, I'm gonna go get uncle Jake. I say going into full Alpha mode. **_

Just when I thought my life couldn't get anymore messed up now I have to deal with some crazed power hungry Vamps. FUCK!!

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review. Next up Cullens are back and so are the Volturi. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I just own my characters.**

SPOV:

I'm sitting in the car with my mom racing to my grandparents' house confused and scared. "Mama what's going on?Why is daddy and my uncles phasing again?" I ask my mom. "Well, baby girl you remember when I told you about the Volturi." She says and I nod my head yes. "Good. So your aunt Alice had a vision of them coming here and the pack chased 4 of them into Canada earlier. We're meeting up with the family and the pack to see what else Alice can tell us. Don't worry baby your daddy and I aren't going to let anything happen to you or your brothers. Ok." She says in her don't mess with me voice.

We pull into the drive and I see my grandparents waiting for us on the porch. I jump out the car and run right into my grandma's open arms. "Shh…don't cry sweetie. Everything's going to be ok." Esme says while stroking my hair. "I missed you so much grandma and grandpa." I say through my tears. Carlisle gives me a quick hug and ushers us into the living with the rest of my family. I run straight into my cousin Nessie's arms.

Two years after I was born Ness and daddy reconciled. Now they are like brother and sister. Dad said when she was my age she was quite rebellious and spoiled. He said she has come along way from the spoiled princess she used to be. He thinks it has a lot to do with her mate Carlos. Carlos is a human/vampire hybrid from Pureto Rico. She holds me close and places her tiny hand on my cheek sending me happy images of my family. I look at her and smile she always knows how to make me feel better.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and my brothers come rushing in holding a cursing Rafe. I can smell his blood from here and my heart clenches at the thought of him being hurt. "What happened?" I yell at my brothers.

"Those dam leeches doubled backed and cut us off right before we reached forks. Some big mother fucker cornered Yasmine and Rafe knocked her out of the way and took the brunt of the hit in his hind leg." Caine says still boucing around from all the adrenaline. "After they hit Rafe they took off like a bat out of hell."Caleb says.

"Boys take him upstairs to my office I'm gonna have to re-break the bone so it will set strait." Grandpa says getting into doctor mode. An hour and a few screams later everyone is sitting in the living room waiting for Aunt Alice tell us what she saw. "So far things are still changing. They keep thinking different things. As far as I can tell the 4 they sent here were just to check up on us." She says frustrated. The suddenly she freezes and her eyes glaze over. After a few moments she jumps up and starts stomping through the living room. "Those sons-of-bitches just decided the send Felix and Demitri to spend a month here with us. I don't know what they want but they are definitely searching for something." She says.

"So what does this mean? What are we suppose to do?" Rafe asks. "I'm not sure but we definitely need to hide Sienna. The boys can stay on the Rez as La Push wolves but Sienna looks too much like Rose for it to be just a coincidence. If they were to get one glance at her they would know she was a hybrid. We don't need to give them any more fuel against us."Carlisle says. I begin to cry. I've never been away from my family and the thought of having to leave everyone was just too much for me. Nessie holds me tighter and says "I think we should send her to Isle Esme. It's a bright sunny place they would never think to look there."

"Ness it right it's the safest place to send her."My dad says. "I think Rafe should go with her." Sam says. "What!! I'm not going anywhere. My place is with my pack." He says furiously. "Your place it with your imprint. It's your job to keep her safe. Don't worry about the pack, us old timers can handle things here." Sam responds with authority leaving no room for compromise. Rafe crosses his arms over his chest and huffs "Fine."

"Carlos and I can accompany them to the island. We'll keep them safe. I promise."Nessie says. "Fine it's settled. The four of you will leave tomorrow. I'm sure Alice has already seen this and packed accordingly for all of you."Grandpa says with a smile. I run passed a sulking Rafe and throw myself on my mom's old bed. I cry myself into a dreamless sleep.

_**2days later on the isle Esme…**_

I just finished unpacking when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."I say softly. There is no need to yell everyone here has superhuman hearing. "Hey sweetie, how are you settling in?" Nessie asks. Silent tears start rolling down my cheeks. "I miss my family." I say. "Oh honey. I know it's hard and it's just as hard for your parents. Your mom and dad aren't allowed to see each other till Felix and Demitri leave." She says while hugging me close. She's right my parents haven't been away from each other for more than a day in ten years.

"How bout you go to the beach and relax while I cook us some dinner. I'm sure that little pixie packed you plenty of bathing suits. You should ask Rafe to come along."She says. "I doubt he wants to go anywhere with me." I say flatly. "Well you never know if you don't ask."She tells me smiling. I nod my head yes and she kisses my softly on the head and makes her way to the kitchen.

I rummage through my dresser and find a cute pink bikini top and matching boyshorts. I put those on and slip a white sun dress over the top and pull my curls up into a messy bun. I pace a little in front of Rafe's door trying to get the courage to knock. "You know I can smell you out there so just come in already." He says. Even though I'm crazy in love with him, I just want to slap the shit out of him. I open the door and see him standing on the balcony in only a pair of board shorts that are hanging dangerously low on his hips.

He looks over his shoulder at me and says "So, what is it that you want."He says like I'm bothering him. "You know I was gonna ask if you wanted to go the beach with me or for a walk but if you're gonna be such an ass about it then forget it."I say and turn to leave the room. He grabs my elbow and makes me look at him. "I'm sorry, ok. I've got a lot on my mind with everything that's going on. I didn't mean to take it out on you."He says sincerely. It's the first nice thing he's said to me in a long time. I can't help but to smile at him.

"I'll take you up on that walk."He tells me. We walk through the jungle and come upon the water fall my parents always talk about. Apparently this is where they realized their love for each for the first time. Yeah I really don't wanna know what that means. "It's beautiful here. I can see why my parents love this place." I say trying to make conversation. Rafe nods his head. He looks like he's trying to figure out what he wants to say to me. "Sienna, I know I've been a real prick lately and I'm sorry. I've been thinking a lot about you and me. I know you want a romantic relationship but that's something I don't think I can give you. I think the only thing I can give you at least right now is friendship if you'll have it." He says looking at me hopefully. I take a moment to let his words sink in. I give him a big smile and say "Yes I'll take friendship. I rather have you as a friend and in my life than nothing at all."

He pulls me into a bear hug and the feeling is amazing. I can feel my heart start to get whole. It's not what I want but I'll take what I can get right now.

Just then both of our stomachs begin to growl. I didn't realize how hungry I am. We both look at each other and laugh. "I'll race you back to the house. The last one there has to clean up dishes." He says with a smirk. "Your so on." I say and take off running. I look behind me and see Rafe close at my heels with a big smile on his face. Yes I will definitely take this over nothing.

**A/N: Please Review. Up next some island love for Rafe and Sienna. Also some more drama for Jake and Rose.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters.**

RafePOV:

Once Sienna agreed to be friends I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The past 2 weeks have been amazing. I didn't realize how funny and smart she was. I always thought of her as my sister's friend who had a crush on me. Even when we were little she used to follow me around like a baby duck does to their mother. Now I guess I'm seeing her for the first time. She's beautiful but also tuff like her mom. She's not a damsel in distress, she can hold her own and she calls me out on my crap. She loves her family fiercely and is a loyal friend, my best friend.

The nights on the island are amazing. I like to take walks by myself just to clear my mind. I hate being away from the pack but I know my dad is right. I need to protect Sienna because if anything happened to her I don't know if I could live with myself. I pass under her balcony and I can hear her singing along to a song completely unaware that any one is listening. I can feel the pull to her and I jump up to her balcony and look into her window. My breath hitches at the sight of her dancing around in nothing but a pair of white lacy boyshorts and a matching cami that clings close to her full breast. I get hard just watching her sway her full hips to the music. Her honey smooth voice gives me chills as she sings the words to the song that's playing.

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

It's like the she's singing directly to me. The longer I watch her the more I can feel the wolf in me demand to claim her as mine. The pull is so strong that I throw open the glass door and pounce in the room. "Rafe!!" Sienna shrieks in surprise. I pull her close to me so our lips are barely touching. Her scent is intoxicating me the closer I get to her. I whisper in her ear "I don't think I can fight anymore Sienna." She pulls away slightly and looks up in my eyes. I can see so much love shining in her hazel orbs. "I think my father was right, it wasn't the imprint that made me love you it was you and all the little things you do. The imprint just pushed me in the right direction."I say honestly. The tears roll down her cheeks and I wipe them away with my thumbs. She bites her plump lip and I can't help but smile.

"These past two weeks opened my eyes to you and I realize how much I love you. I love they way your eyes squint when you smile real big, or how you bite your lip when you're nervous. I love the way you laugh out loud to your self when you read something funny and all the other little things that make you you."I say smiling at my other-half. I pull her closer to me and kiss her softly. She tastes so good like caramel. She pulls me closer deepening the kiss and I can't help but get hard at the feel of her curvy frame pressed close to me.

We walk towards the bed still intertwined and fall onto it still kissing. I pull away and look into her smoldering eyes. I can see the love and lust burning in them so much like my own. "I love you Rafe. I always have." She says sweetly. I kiss her plump lips again while my hand travels up and down her hour-glass shape. She feels so smooth and silky. She moans softly and I place kisses on her neck and shoulders. I slowly move my hand up her torso pushing her tight cami up exposing her beautiful supple breasts. I lick my lips at the sight of her before taking in one of her tight peaks in my mouth. She moans and bucks her hips into my painful erection. I groan at the sensation.

I turn my attention to her other breast and she moans again and the pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I break the kiss pulling her top off and then continue kissing her. I get even more turned on feeling her breast pressed into my chest. She runs her tiny hands all over my back igniting a fire in my lower belly. Then she pushes her hand in my shorts and grabs my hard member with her tiny hand and starts pumping it. I lock eyes with her and say "We don't have to do this. We can wait." She shakes her head and says "I want to Rafe. I want you so much. Just be careful with me. I've never done this before." I smile a little and say "Neither have I. But I promise to be careful. If it hurts too much just tell me to stop and I will." "Ok." She says then pulls me into another passion filled kiss.

I pull off her lacy panties and she helps me out of my shorts. I kiss her softly and place a finger in her slick folds. I growl at the feel of her tight and wet core. I slowly pump my finger in and out and she starts moaning softly. I add another finger and she starts bucking her hips and moaning louder. I'm so hard I can barely hold off. I quickly settle between her soft thighs and place my hard cock at her wet entrance. We lock eyes and I slowly thrust in her. She bites her lip and I can see the tears start fall. I place my forehead to hers and look in her eyes. "Don't stop." She whispers. I make one final push and I can feel her barrier give way. She closes her eyes for a moment then wiggles her hips a little letting me know to continue.

We start off in a slow rhythm getting a feel for each other. After a few moments we pick up the pace. "Fuck you feel so good." I moan between thrust. I continue thrusting and placing kisses over her throat and shoulders. All too soon I can feel a tightening in my lower belly and it's a blissful mix of pain and pleasure. I reach between us and rub her sensitive clit furiously and suddenly with a loud moan "Fuck Rafe!!" the walls of her sex clench hard on my cock releasing her warm juices and milking me for all I'm worth.

I roll over and pull her tiny frame close to me. She drapes her leg over me and snuggles closer to me. We don't say anything just hold each other close. Soon we drift off to sleep feeling euphoric and spent.

SPOV:

I snuggle closer to Rafe not wanting to let go. Last night was amazing. We made love two more times before finally falling asleep. Being with him is the most amazing thing in the world. Now wonder mama can't get enough of daddy. I don't think I could ever tire of Rafe's kisses or touches.

Suddenly Nessie burst through the door making me sit up holding the thin sheet tighter to my naked body. "Huh…what's going on?" Rafe says sleepily. "Ok, I'm gonna pretend I'm not seeing this right now. But I need you both to get dressed and packed asap. Something's happened and we need to get back to forks soon." Nessie says and runs out the room. Rafe and I look at each other completely confused. "Seriously get a move on it. We don't have all day to wait for you two love birds."Nessie yells.

A few hours later we are packed and on the Cullen's private jet headed back to forks. I sit next to Ness and ask her about what's going on. "Sweetie, I shouldn't be the one to tell you but I guess you should know. You mom is preggers again and Felix and Demitri found out."She says and pulls me into a hug. "Oh my god." Is the only thing I can say. She strokes my hair and says "The pack tried to stop them but they got away. Alice's vision is blurry because of us and the pack but she was able to see them deciding to come and confront us. She doesn't know when but she's working on that." I can do nothing but cry. "Oh sweetie don't worry. Our family is strong. Grandpa's going to ask the denali clan and the Egyptians to come and help. Carlisle wants you to train with Benjamin some more. Our family and the pack are not ones to be messed with. Caden is going to be working with my mom and Kate to strengthen his shield and Jasper's going to be training the wolves to fight. The Volturi won't know what hit them." She says confidently. I hug her tighter. I wish I had half of her confidence.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten about what I saw this morning sweet pea. I'm not one to judge believe me when I say I did my fair share of wild things when I was your age but I just want you to be safe. Tell me you had some precautions cuz we don't want little puppies running around right now." She says in her sisterly voice. I can't help but smile at the memory of last night. "Don't worry Ness mom put me on the pill when I started my first period. Dad almost had a stroke when he found out. He couldn't look me in the eyes for a whole week because his baby girl is a woman now." I say with a small laugh.

That's why I love her so much. Even when things are so messed up she can always make me feel a little better. I place my head in her lap and fall into dreamed filled sleep while she strokes my hair.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the pack and Cullen's get ready for a fight.**

**song is Leann Rimes Can't Fight the Moonlight.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters. **

SPOV:

I barely remember making it home. Things were such a blur for me. I couldn't believe my mom was pregnant again. I knew my parents always wanted another baby. They had tried for a while but it just never happened for them. The timing for this pregnancy couldn't have been worse. I just hope we all come out of this whole. We pull up in the drive and I jump out the car and run straight up the steps. My mom throws open the door and pulls me into her arms. I can't help but cry.

"Shh…Baby girl don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to our family."Mom says and kisses my hair softly. I hold on to her tightly never wanting to let go. "Sweetie we really should get in the house. We have some visitors that are eager to see you." She says and pulls me in the house with Rafe close behind me. Then I hear a silky smooth voice say my name. Benjamin. I run into the living room and there he is with his mate Tia. "My how you have grown since I last saw you. So, much like your mother. You're not a little girl anymore but a young woman now." He says and gives me a fatherly hug. Tia also hugs me and tells me how grown up I look.

"I hate to cut our visit short but I must go to the airport. There is someone very special I want you to meet. Her plane will be arriving soon." He says and I can't help but feel disappointed that he has to leave. "Will you be gone long?" I ask. "No, my child I'll be back soon. We have lots to catch up on." He says and kisses my cheek lightly. Before I know it he and Tia are gone. Rafe takes my hand and leads me outside. "I don't want to go but I need to check in with my pack. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." He says and kisses me passionately. He leaves me breathless as he walks away.

"So, umm…when did this happen?" My mom asks standing in the doorway. "Yesterday he realized he loved me." I say with a huge smile. She grabs my hand and we walk towards the living room. We spend the next few hours talking about Rafe and her pregnancy. We avoid mentioning the Volturi. We both just want to act like all is well even for a little while.

"Hello Sienna. How was your time on the island?" MY grandfather asks. "It was great. I can't wait to go back."I say. Just then we hear a car pull up. We go outside to see who it is. Grandpa's black Mercedes pulls up and Benjamin and Tia get out the front. "Hello again Carlisle, Rose and Sienna. I've brought someone who I think will be able to help us." He says and opens the car door. Carlisle gasps at the sight of the young girl. She doesn't look a day over 16. I've never seen my grandpa so taken a back by anything. She is definitely a vampire but like nothing I've ever seen.

She is absolutely exquisite. Even more beautiful than my mother and that's saying a lot. Her hair is the color of obsidian. The deepest black I've ever seen. It hangs around her shoulders in glossy plaits. Her skin is smooth and olive toned with a chalky pallor. She has large striking green eyes that sparkle like gems and are framed with long lush black lashes. Her eyes are heavily lined with black kohl adding to their exotic appearance. She has a straight nose and full perfect cupid bows lips that are tinged pink.

She looks at me and than looks back at Benjamin. "You're right; I can see great potential in her." She says in the most melodic voice I've ever heard. The accent is impossible to place. The sound reminds me of tinkling silver bells. She glides towards Carlisle. It's as if her feet are barely touching the ground. The only movement was the fabric of her full lavender skirt. "It's good to see you again Dr. Cullen. It seems the last time you saw me I was in a deep slumber. Well I'm wide awake now." She says and extends her hand to Carlisle. Grandpa takes her hand and shakes it lightly. "It's good to see you're well Nathifa." He says. She smiles at him and I gasp. I can barely make out a sharp pair of tiny fangs with her immaculate white teeth.

"Come let's go to the living room and finish our discussion inside." Carlisle says. He motions for her to go first. I literally blink and she's gone. She's standing alone in the middle of the living room. My uncle Edward is not even that fast. My grandfather goes to her and takes her black wool coat. I marvel at how exotic she looks. She has several gold bangles adorning both arms. Her top is a band of lavender fabric wrapped tightly across her full breast. Her midriff is bare from the top or her ribs to right below her navel. Her skirt is full and embroidered with a scrolling gold design. She looks like an Egyptian goddess.

Benjamin and Nathifa have a quite conversation while we wait for the rest of my family and the pack to arrive. After thirty minutes everyone is assembled in the living room. I lean closer to Rafe and take his hand in mine. He's the only thing that can calm me down. "I suppose you are all wondering who I am and how I can help with your situation." Nathifa begins. "My name is Nathifa and I once was a princess of Egypt before it was called Egypt. I am the first of our kind." She says and there are several loud gasp. She smiles slightly and continues. "For five thousand years I have walked this earth. I am the mother if you will and it seems some of my children need to be dealt with. I turned a blind eye to Aro, Marcus, and Casius long enough. Their thirst for power has consumed them and it's time I take back control. If they do not answer to me they will perish." She says with a somber look on her gorgeous face.

She gives me a look that makes my skin tingle. "And you my child are the one that will bring them down."She says. "Huh…What…I mean how is little old me gonna bring down the Volturi." I say absolutely confused. She gives me a bright smile showing her tiny fangs again. "You Sienna Black are the key to the prophecy that bound your parents together. Your brothers were sired to protect you. You were born of fire. The element you are most able to control. I knew it the moment I saw you." She says and I'm left stunned. I squeeze Rafe's hand tighter afraid to let go.

"So what does this exactly mean?" My daddy asks. "It means your daughter has the ability to take down the Volturi with our help. She needs to train with Benjamin to perfect her talents. Her and Benjamin combined can be very deadly. The Volturi won't be able to defeat us. They will be fools to try." She says to my dad. "She can't fight. I won't allow it." My dad says angrily. "It's what she was born for. I'm sorry but she is you're only hope in getting rid of the Volturi once and for all. If you look deeper into the prophecy you'll see it's the only way to keep your family safe. Benjamin and I will not let her fail. She is my child as much as yours. She was born of my blood and I promise I will be there to catch her if she falls." Nathifa says genuinely.

My father nods his head with tears in his eyes. I rush to him and he pulls me into his bear hug. "Daddy please don't cry. I need you to be strong for me. I can't do this without you." I say while silent tears roll down my cheeks. He holds me tighter and whispers in my ear "I knew you were meant for greatness the moment I held you. I'm just not ready to let go." "I don't want you to let go daddy. I need you to hold on with all you got because it's the only way I can get through this." I say back to him. He pulls away and cups my face in his large hands. He kisses my forehead and wipes my tears away. In this moment all I want is to be a daddy's girl and nothing more.

"Well it's getting late and we should prepare for tomorrow. We have a lot of training to do with Sienna and the pack." My grandpa says. Everyone agrees and leaves for the night. I lay awake in my bed unable to sleep. I have too many things going through my mind. Suddenly I hear a tapping sound on my window. I go and open the window and Rafe comes in. We walk over to my bed and climb in. He pulls me close and kisses me softly on the lips. I snuggle closer enjoying his warmth. We don't say anything just content to be together lost in our thoughts of what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Next up training with the pack and Sienna and more of Nathifa's story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own my own characters.**

RafePOV:

I hold my Sienna close afraid to let go, afraid of what will happen next. The night passes to quickly for me. I dread the next meeting at the Cullen's. Just that Nathifa is enough to creep me out. No one should be that beautiful. It's just wrong somehow. Too perfect. I start to feel Sienna move against me. "Good morning beautiful." I whisper in her ear. She looks at me and smiles. How could I have not wanted to see that smile for the rest of my life? How could I be so stupid? "Good morning to you too." She says and kisses me soft and passionately. Mmm…she tastes so good. Good thing her family left to the Cullen's earlier because I definitely don't want to be caught like this with her.

I flip us over and start to place kisses all over her neck and shoulders. She lets out a little moan of pleasure and I get harder at the sound. She gives me a wicked smile and flips us back over with her straddling my waist. I forgot how strong vamps are. She pulls her pink nightgown over head revealing her luscious curves. She's bare breasted and wearing only a pair of pink and white polka dotted panties. She bites her lip and brings her arms around her chest. "Don't cover yourself. You're amazing. So beautiful." I say sitting up against the headboard with her still in my lap.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her forcefully. She pushes her tiny hands in my hair and deepens the kiss. I run my hands up and down her bare back loving the way her skin feels on my fingertips. I lean down and take her tight nipple in my mouth. I suckle her till she trembles with pleasure. She arches her back and pushes more of herself in my mouth. She throws back her head and her soft caramel curls brush against my thighs and causes me to buck my hard dick into her dampening core. I let out a low growl at the sensation.

Sienna pulls me back up for a lust filled kiss. I lay her back down on the bed and kiss my way down to her sweet core. I remove her panties and the smell of her arousal hits me full force. It's a concentrated version of her orange and cinnamon scent. I groan in anticipation. I dive right in relishing her delicious taste. I run my tongue along her slick folds and she lets out a loud moan. I continue licking and sucking her beautiful sex. She grabs my hair and tries to pull me closer into her warm pussy. I'm so hard I add two fingers and pump them furiously. I want to bring her over the edge before I satisfy myself in her tight and wet core. She moans louder and louder. "Oh…Ra..fe…oh that feels so good." I suck hard on her sensitive bundle and run my fingers along the spot that has her screaming my name and cuming hard in my mouth. I can't help but lap up her sweet juices.

"Oh Rafe that felt so good." She says breathlessly. "You know you have too many clothes on." She says with a sexy smirk. I lay back down and she quickly helps me out of my shorts freeing my painful erection. She slides her curvaceous body up mine causing me to growl in anticipation. She giggles a little before settling herself at the very tip of my hard cock. She bites down on her lip and forcefully impales herself on my throbbing member. "Fuck!!" We both moan loudly. I grip her thighs enjoying the feeling of her tight wet core. She starts to bounce up and down causing the tightening feeling in my lower belly. "Sienna, god that feels good."I moan and start to meet her thrust for thrust. She throws her head back and takes her tiny hand and starts rubbing her clit. The sight of her pleasuring herself causes me to cum hard with a low growl. She continues with her thrusts and then the walls of her sex clench down releasing her warm fluids down my softening cock. The feeling of her tight pussy milking my already spent member causes my eyes to roll back in my head. God this girl will be the death of me.

She climbs off of me and cuddles close while I come down from my high. "I think we should get cleaned up and head over to my grandparents." She says a little out of breath. "You should go first because if we take a shower together we will never leave this house."I say with a smirk. "OK." She says with an exaggerated pout. She gets off the bed and walks to her bathroom swaying her hips seductively and glances over her shoulder with a sexy grin. Yes this girl will definitely be the death of me.

Carlisle POV:

I'm alone in my study trying to figure out a way to peacefully end this feud with the Volturi but I can't seem to concentrate. Nathifa occupies my every thought. It's been centuries since I last saw her and things then did not end well between us. Lost in my thoughts I hear a knock on the door. Before I can answer it she's already standing at my widow looking at the moonlit sky. Even after all this time she still takes my breath away. I love Esme with everything I am but there will always be a piece of me that will always belong to Nathifa. She was essentially my first love. She ignited a flame in me that burned white hot but with a fire so hot it consumes everything and your left with nothing.

"It's been too long Carlisle. I wanted to come before but I just didn't know what to say after everything." She says still staring at the nighttime sky. "You're not the only who was at a loss for words."I say. She turns around and gives me a sad smile. "I've met your wife Esme. She's very lovely. I can see how much she loves you." She says with tears in her eyes. "You deserve to be happy Carlisle. I could never make you happy. I think we fought more than anything but I wouldn't change what happened for the world." She says with a small laugh. I pull her tiny fame in my arms and hold her close. She stills smells like orchids and jasmine. I always marvel at how delicate and fragile she seems but underneath she is strong beyond words and quiet dangerous.

She pulls away from me dabbing the tears from her eyes. "Well now let's get down to business. We have a lot of strategies to go over and I don't want to take up any more time away from your beautiful wife."She says. "Nathifa, please look at me." I say softly. "Don't say anything I don't think I can handle much more."She says shaking her head lightly making her glossy plaits sway about her shoulders. I gently lift her face so that I can look her in her beautiful green eyes. "No matter what happened I will always treasure the time I had with you. I should have said this a long time ago but I was too much of a coward. I love Esme but you will always have a special place in my heart. Don't ever doubt the love I had for you and I will be forever grateful for what you are doing to save my family." I say passionately. She smiles softly and nods her head unable to speak. I pull her closer and kiss her full lips with all the emotions I've ever had for her. It's filled with love, desire, compassion, forgiveness and goodbye. It was something we should have shared eons ago. Something both of us put off till now.

We pull apart sadly both feeling the finality in the kiss. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She cups my cheek in her tiny had and runs her thumb tenderly across while looking at me trying to memorize my face. "I believe your granddaughter has finally showed up with her mate. Let's go down stairs shall we. It's time to begin her training. She's strong Carlisle. I promise to protect her and from what I can tell her mate will do the same. Those wolves are amazing. They remind of what that old woman told me so long ago that led me on the path to this life but that story my old friend is for another time." She beams at me and takes my hand and leads me downstairs where everyone is waiting.

SPOV:  
I watch as my grandfather descends the stairs holding hands with Nathifa. They give each other a look that shows there is more to the story between them but what I don't know. She glides gracefully towards me and gestures for me to follow her. Rafe gets up with me but she is quick to say "She needs to do this without distractions and you my dear boy are quite the distraction." She smiles mischievously at him and I'm immediately jealous. "Don't worry darling he's not my type."She whispers in my ear with her melodic voice. "Did you just read my mind?" I ask. "Yes but I could also see it on your face. I have many talents you will soon find out." She says. I can't help but be dazzled by her.

She is dressed similarly as yesterday but in a deep rose color instead of lavender. The color makes her skin glow and she is even more beautiful than ever. She smiles obviously hearing my thoughts again. "Ah hear you are Benjamin. Look what I have brought you." She says and gesturing towards me like I was a rare treasure. We are standing in the woods behind the Cullen's mansion near a small river. I can already hear the pack training with uncles Jasper and Edward. "Let's see where shall we begin? Oh I have an idea. Sit here Sienna and Nathifa you stand there. Good, now Sienna I want you to concentrate very hard on the earth beneath Nathifa's feet. I want you to picture it in you mind shaking and erupting like we practiced before." Benjamin says in his teacher voice. I do as he says but nothing happens. I sigh completely frustrated. "Try again and put all your anger and hate in it." He says pushing me slightly. I try several times with the same results getting more and more aggravated whit each try.

"I give up, I can't." I say dejectedly. "Pathetic, I don't see what that mongrel even sees in you. You're weak." Nathifa sneers at me. Before I know it the anger in me bubbles up like nothing I ever felt before. How dare she talk to me like that? I'm the daughter of Jacob and Rosalie Black. I'm anything but weak and pathetic and how dare she call Rafe a mongrel. I begin to seethe and I can feel the earth start to move. The angrier I get the more the earth shakes. Before I know it the ground begins to open beneath her and she levitates and gracefully lands next to me. I'm so stunned by her that suddenly everything is still and I collapse on the ground totally spent.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean the things I said. I just needed you to get angry enough to trigger your ability. It's quite amazing. I can't wait to see what you do with air, water and of course fire." She says with a large smile. I'm still irritated that she would do that to me but I'm also excited that I was able to do what I did. She gives me her hand and pulls me up gently. "Come let's get you back to the house so you can rest and get something to eat. I'm famished as well." She says. I stare at her in complete shock. "You eat human food too?" I ask completely fascinated by her. "Yes, only certain things. I don't need blood like you do. Don't get me wrong. I do drink blood but it's more of a desire and not a need. Like sex. I crave it but don't need it to survive and yes I drink only from animals never humans." She says reading my mind again.

We make it to the house and I flop on the couch to tired to climb the stairs. I hope Rafe is having fun with his training. I doubt it can be as exhausting as what I just went through. I'm so tired that I drift off to sleep filled with dreams of me fighting the Volturi all alone and I can't help but feel the dread that one of us won't make it through this alive.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review. Next up more of Nathifa's past and some time with the wolf-girls.**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry this in not a chapter. Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of my companion piece Sleep so Long Without You is up. It chronicles the beginning of Carlisle's relationship with Nathifa all the way to the heartbreaking end. Please read and review. I hope you like it. Thanks for all of your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my own characters.**

RosePOV:

I'm sitting in Esme's kitchen with the rest of the wolf-girls feeling absolutely useless. "I don't know how you can stand this. If I weren't knocked up right now I would be training with the rest of them. I just can't sit back while my babies go off to fight and I'm not there to protect them." I rant while I help Emily and Esme prepare dinner for the pack, Sienna, Nessie and Carlos.

"I'm still stunned that Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Leah, Quil and Seth are phasing again. That brings us a total of how many wolves again?" Kim says. "I think there are about 18 if I'm correct."Gloria says. Seth definitely has his hands full with this one. She's a saucy latina from Buffalo, NY. Seth imprinted on her while they both attended Canisius College there. I swear if she had supernatural powers she would be the one the Volturi would have to watch out for. She can hide a razor blade in her mouth for crying out loud.

"This is a lot worse than the last time they came. Then we only had to worry about our husbands but now we all have kids involved which makes it 10 times worse." Emily says. Suddenly I hear a small whimper behind me. It's Claire trying to hold back her tears. "Oh sweetie what's wrong." I say wrapping my arms around the tiny brunette. She clings to me and burst out in tears. "Quil finally asked me to marry him but what if something happens. I'll be a widow before walking down the isle."She says in between sobs. I hold her tighter not sure what to say because all of us face a chance at becoming a widow.

Just then Alice dances her way in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. I can only wonder what the evil pixie is up too. "You know Claire I've planned many weddings. The Volturi won't be here for at least a month and a half. I could have your wedding done it three weeks."She says bouncing up and down with excitement. "She's right Claire wedding planning is her calling." I say with a smile. "You would really do this for me."Claire says while wiping her tears away. Alice nods her head furiously. "Of course we're practically family."She shrieks. "Ok." Claire says smiling widely. "Yay!!! Let's go upstairs there are a ton of things I can show you right now and I have to get your measurements for your dress too. Oh god we have so much work to do." Alice says and grabs Claire and races upstairs. "Claire has definitely made Alice's decade now." I say with a laugh.

"Well at least we have something good to look forward to." Gloria says with a shrug. "So mom what has dad told you about this Nathifa." I ask trying to change the subject. She stops chopping the onions and turns to look at me. "Well he hasn't said much just that they met when he first visited Voltorrea a few centuries ago." Esme says. "I don't know mom. I see the way she looks at him. It just doesn't sit right with me." I say. I caught her looking at him several times with what looked like love and regret in her eyes. "Don't give me that look Rose. If there was anything for him to tell he would have told me already. You know Carlisle had a life before I was born. If she's part of his past then there is not much I can do about that." She says in her motherly tone letting me know to drop this topic.

I shake my head and still not ok with this. I know Carlisle loves Esme but he is still a man. Men can be tempted especially when things were left unfinished. I make a silent vow to get to the bottom of this. Someone needs to protect Esme. Just then the back door is flung open and the pack and the rest of the family come in. I'm quick to notice that Carlisle and Nathifa are no where to be seen.

I get up and stomp my way towards the back door. "Hold up Mrs. Black were do you think your going."Jacob asks me. "I'm looking for my father. Do you know where he is?" I ask. "He's with Nathifa at the clearing. They're going over some strategies for the confrontation. Why?" He says giving me the I know your up to something look. "No reason, just maybe he needs to come home and spend so time with his beautiful wife!! I mean she spent all day cooking for his family. He may not be able to eat it but he should at least show some appreciation!!" I seethe. Oh yeah my hormones are all over the place now. "Ok blondie you need to relax. Think about the baby. Don't get so worked up over nothing. I know Carlisle and Esme is his world." He says soothingly placing his large hand on my little bump.

He pulls me into a bear hug and instantly I relax. I hate that he can always make me forget about why I was angry in the first place. He kisses me softly and pushes my hair behind my ear. "You know blondie I know a fool proof way of relieving some stress." He says with a sexy smirk. "Oh really." I say "How bout I take you upstairs and show you." I bite my lip and nod my head and give him my best Fuck me look. He lets out a small growl and tosses me over his shoulder and runs upstairs to my old room. We can hear our children groan "Eww, gross."

Carlisle POV:

Everyone has left and it's just Nathifa and I in the clearing. It still amazes me that she can still make me feel like a nervous school boy. She takes my hand in her small one and lays us down in the grass. This reminds me of the first day we met. She stares up at the moon then turns her head to face me. "Remember the first night we spent together. How shy you were with me. Did I succeed in corrupting you Dr.?"She says with that same mischievous glint in her eyes I saw all those years ago. "If recollection serves me and recollection never does anything else I would believe so." I say staring back at her beautiful face.

We lay for awhile in silence both lost in memories of the past. "So will you ever tell me how this all began?" I ask. "Ahh so you have not forgotten my promise old friend. I guess this is as good a time as ever." She says with a sad wistful look on her face. She gets up and walks over to a tree and leans against it. I go and join her. I don't say anything. I just wait for her to collect her thoughts.

"Can you believe we are all here because of a selfish choice I made 5 thousand years ago? I will never forget that day. All my other human memories are lost but that one. I know I had been set to marry the new king but I couldn't bring myself to be happy about it. I always knew there was something else out there for me. I never wanted to be tied down as you well know."She says with a smile. I motion for her to continue. "I went and saw an old woman who was said to be able to see a person's future much like Alice does. I met with her desperate to know if marrying the king was what my future had in store for me. She took my hands in hers and closed her eyes. After a few moments she gave me a strange look. I will never forget how that look made my skin crawl.

"You fate does not lie with the king but something greater and dangerous. You will have a great love but you will have to spend an eternity waiting for him. A man with eyes the color of blue gems and copper colored skin. A man with an ability to change into a wild beast larger than anything I ever saw. But you should know if you choose this path there will be great consequences. Many innocents will be lost because of your choice." The old woman said.

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I have no choice. The king has his sights set on me." I told her. "Oh but you do child." The old woman said and wrote something on a scrape of papyrus. She folded it up and handed it to me. "Don't look at it. Take this to the temple of Anubis and give this to the priest there. He will know what to do. If this is truly what you want then do exactly as you are told."The old woman said with a serious look on her withered face. I did as she said. It was there at the temple of Anubis that I lost my mortal life and began this one."Nathifa said with unshed tears in her eyes.

I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I think this is enough for one night. We can continue this tomorrow." I say seeing how upset she is. She nods her head letting the tears fall down her cheeks. We walk back to my home in silence at a human pace. I open the door for her and she is instantly sitting on the living room sofa. I leave her to her thoughts and go to the kitchen to see my lovely wife.

SPOV:

I'm surrounded by the pack trying desperately not to lose a finger trying to get some food. God these guys are pigs. I hear the back door open and in comes my cousin Rocco. He has spent the past few days with Grandpa Billy in settle at the hospital there so the rest of us can train. "Hey Rocco so how's papa doing?" I ask. "He's good they just wanted to run some routine test because of his diabetes. He should be able to come home tomorrow." He says snatching a potato from my plate. "Hey get your own food mutt!!" I say jokingly.

"Fine I see how you are cuz." He says and makes his way over to grandma Esme. He says she's his favorite vampire because she can cook and looks like an angel. He easily dwarfs her small form. He pulls her into a big hug and she gushes over him. She babies him way too much. He sits at the table and she places a large plate of food she saved just for him. She told me once that his big sapphire eyes reminded her of her son's. I think that's why she is so attached to Rocco.

We sit around the table laughing and eating. Just enjoying each others company. Rafe grabs my elbow and says "Look at Rocco." "What?" I ask confused and look across the table at my cousin. Oh no I've seen that look before. I've had that look before. I follow his line of sight and OH MY FUCKING GOD its Nathifa the mother herself. "Its You."She says barely a whisper. "FUCK!!" Paul says and drags Rocco out the back with a shocked Nathifa staring after him. Things just keep getting better and better, I think to myself.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Next up Nathifa explains everything and the pack and Carlisle's reaction to Rocco's imprinting. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters.**

SPOV:

The house erupts in chaos as Paul drags Rocco out the back door. Nathifa clings to grandpa with tears rolling down her cheeks. He scoops her up quickly and brings her to the living room. "Sienna I'm going to go check on Rocco and Paul. I'll be right back." Rafe says going into alpha mode. He kisses me lightly on the lips then takes off through the back with the rest of the pack following close behind. "Don't worry everything will be ok." Moxie says and pulls me into a tight hug. Ever since she phased she has gotten a lot stronger. She gives me one last look then heads out to join the rest of the pack.

"Well I guess I should get acquainted with my future daughter-in-law." Rachel says with a sigh as the rest of my family and the wolf-girls head to the living room leaving the pack outside to deal with Rocco. I sit on the floor next my cousin Calla. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. "So, Nathifa is it, what exactly are you intentions towards my son?" Rachel asks. Nathifa looks at Rachel and says "I'm not sure. It seems I've waited for so long for him but now that the time is here I don't know." She says looking scared, happy, relieved all at the same time.

"He won't be able to be apart from you. That's just how imprinting works. He'll be anything you want him to be. My son is a good boy. I just don't want him to get hurt." Rachel says matter-of-factly. Nathifa nods her head in understanding but is unable to respond. We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, everyone unsure of what to do next. "Well this definitely explains a lot." My grandfather says sharing a knowing look with Nathifa. She gives him a sad smile and squeezes his hand gently.

"OK, what the fuck is going on between the two of you." My mother says angrily. "Rose, please sweet heart calm down. Nathifa and I are very old friends. I do admit there was I time when I had asked her to marry me but she refused. Her heart was never completely mine and now I know why." Carlisle says bitter sweetly. "I couldn't be happier because it led me to my beautiful Esme. Everything I have done in my life was a step closer to being the man I was supposed to be for her." He says looking lovingly at my grandma. I only hope Rafe and I can have half as much love and happiness they do. My mom calms down after his statement but still glares at Nathifa.

Suddenly Rocco burst through the doors with the rest of the pack and as soon as he sees Nathifa a large smile spreads across his face. Surprisingly Uncle Paul says "I think we should give them two a few moments alone together to get acquainted and then we can talk about what will happen next." Everyone nods in agreement and slowly heads out to sit on the back porch. I hang by the doorway and catch a stolen moment between the two.

"You're real." Nathifa says while touching Rocco's face tenderly. He nods his head and pulls her into a soft embrace. "You know eavesdropping is quite rude." Rafe says and pulls me away towards the rest of the family. "What, I was just making sure my cousin was ok." I say with a sheepish smile. He kisses me and then drags me out the back door. We sit on the porch and watch as Uncle Jasper spares with some of the wolves.

Moxie and Yasmine are the two smallest wolves so they double team him and they do a pretty good job taking him down. Aunt Leah has been teaching them how to make up for their small size. The other boys are showing little Zev the best way to take down a vamp. I sit next to my mom and watch as my vampire family and my wolf family come together to fight a common evil which makes my heart swell in my chest. I know we can face this evil head on but I still can't fight the feeling that I might lose someone I love.

Benjamin's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Sienna, darling why don't we continue with our training. I have some new techniques I've wanted to share with you." He says. I nod my head yes and walk to the other side of the lawn. We go over everything he taught me and some new tricks. I don't do as good with air and water as I do with earth. I still have trouble with fire. Benjamin assures me that I'm getting better but I can hardly make a flame flicker. How I'm supposed to take down the Volturi is beyond me, but I suck it up and push on no matter how exhausted I am.

Sam calls it a night and the wolf-girls and the pack head back to La Push. Rafe stays behind with me and we cuddle close on the bed in Uncle Edwards's old room. I hold on tight to him afraid to let go. I fall into a deep nightmare filled sleep. It starts out with me standing alone in the clearing facing all of the Volturi alone. I try to use my ability but I'm unable to do anything. The harder I try the more they begin to laugh at me. "A pathetic girl like you can't defeat us. You and your precious family will be destroyed and it will be your entire fault." Aro sneers at me. Suddenly everything starts to spin and after a few moments I'm left alone with blood on my hands. I jump up in bed and look over and see Rafe peacefully asleep. I snuggle closer to him and his warmth lulls me back to a dreamless sleep.

NathifaPOV:

I can hardly believe that the one I've been waiting for is finally in front of me. I had long ago resigned myself to the idea that what that old woman told me was a bunch of lies. That I had given up my mortality for a love that did not exist. But now in this moment staring into his beautiful sapphire eyes I know that all the pain physical and emotional was worth the wait.

"You're real." I say touching his handsome face trying to make sure he was indeed real. He smiles sweetly at me and pulls me into a tender hug. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around me makes me feel whole for the first time in 5 thousand years. I pull back a little and look up into his beautiful face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." I say honestly. "You don't have to wait anymore. I know we just met but I was made for you and I'll be whatever you need me to be." He says adoringly. I look at him and know that he means every word. It's in this moment that I know my choice so long ago on the steps of the temple of Anubis was the right one. And I know that with him by my side I can finally make up for the wrong that came with that choice.

**A/N: Please Review. I kinda struggled with this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next up the rest of Nathifa's story and the fight with the Volturi.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters.**

NathifaPOV:

I pace around the living room not really sure how to begin while everyone waits patiently. I've never told my past to anyone not even Carlisle. I shudder at the memories of that day. I take a deep breath and force the words from my mouth. "I've already explained about the woman and her vision. I did exactly as she told me. I went to the temple of Anubis. I remember standing on the steps wondering if this was a big mistake. I thought back to what she said. I could wait an eternity for a great love or spend my life with no love with the king. It's obvious what choice I made that day." I say.

I take a deep breath and continue with my story. "I found the Priest and handed him the scrap of papyrus. He looked at it then looked at me. He gave me the same look that woman gave me and my stomach dropped. He took me by the arm and led me down into the depths of the temple where only a few people knew about. He led us into a gilded room that looked like a torture chamber. "Don't worry child I'm not going to harm you." He said in a soothing voice. He instructed me to lay down on the stone slab in the center of the room.

"I will tell you now that this has only been attempted once and it did not work. If things are not done exactly as Anubis himself created it can end badly." He says gravely. I nodded my head and let my tears fall. "I will not lie to you. This will be the most pain you will ever feel. It will take three days for the transformation to be complete." He told me. I nod my head again afraid to speak.

I lay very still as he tied one arm above my head and pierced my skin with a hollow sharp copper shunt. I stifled my cries. He began to pour a strange elixir into the copper tube. Once the elixir reached my veins I began to feel a burning pain like my whole body was engulfed in flames. He pierced my other arm with the same type tube and began draining my blood. "Your blood needs to mix with Anubis's venom." He told me. He took the drained blood and mixed it with the venom and poured it back into the copper tube. He continued this process numerous times for three days." I said.

"I don't have to go into detail about the pain I felt. I'm sure most of you remember the pain from you own transformations. On the third day my blood was completely changed. It was then that my body began to change as well. My heart beat slowed but did not stop like all of yours. All the flaws I ever had was washed away from my skin. My hair and nails took on an unearthly shine. My eyes became a more intense green. Finally my two tiny fangs grew. The priest dropped to his hands and knees and began to prey asking for forgiveness for what he had done. At the time I did not understand why he did that but now I do. He helped create a new evil.

"Just when I was going to ask him what was wrong the King and his guards burst into the chamber. He apparently had one of his guard spy on me and report back to him. "Sethos, what are you doing here." I said with a voice that I could not recognize as my own. "I've come to claim my bride." He sneers at me. He grabs me roughly and I fight back with my newfound strength. He was shocked at my strength but it did not keep him from attacking me again. This time my blood drinker instincts kicked in and I bit him. As soon as I tasted his blood I jumped away horrified at what I done. But it was too late the venom that was in me was now changing him.

"His change was far different from mine. I guess the venom that was given to me somehow mutated when mixed with my blood. His change was more like your own but accelerated. I guess it was because the potency of my venom. His skin became like ice cold marble and his eyes were a frightening blood red. Before I knew what happened he began draining his guards of all their blood. He seemed to enjoy their deaths. It was then that I knew the consequences the old lady spoke of. It's because of my selfish choice that innocent people have been killed. Sethos escaped the temple. I caught up with him a few weeks later but the damage was already done. He had created more like himself.

"He tried to attack me again but we soon discovered that what ever pain he inflicted on me he also felt and the same went for me. I still destroyed him no matter how much pain I felt. I knew I could not let him live to create more monsters. I left my home and I have yet to return. I spent several centuries traveling around the world trying to ignore the plague of blood drinkers that was spreading. Then the Volturi came about and decided to act like royalty and I did nothing to stop them. I let them take what was my responsibility. You were right Carlisle I was asleep, I just wanted to pretend that this was some bad dream that I would wake up one day human and all would be alright. But now I'm awake and I need to fix what I started. The Volturi must be stopped. They've become to power hungry." I say feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders after 5 thousand years.

Rocco takes my hand and pulls me into a tight hug. "I'll be there every step of the way. You don't have to worry anymore. Your family now and we all will be there to help." He says sweetly. I pull him closer not wanting to let go. It feels freeing that some good will come from my mistakes.

SPOV:

After Nathifa finishes her story my heart can't help but ache for her. To have to feel that much guilt for so long must have been gut wrenching. I watch as her and Rocco become closer. It makes me feel better knowing that she finally found who she's been waiting for. Fate can be an amazing thing. It was fate that brought her and grandpa together; it also led grandpa here to forks where he met the wolves which ultimately led Nathifa to Rocco. Her blue eyed copper skin soul mate that can turn into a wild beast.

I can hear a glass shatter in the kitchen followed by a scream that brings me from my thoughts. I rush to see what happened. It's Alice and it's not good. "They changed their minds. They'll be here at the end of the week." She says with a frightened expression on her tiny features. "I'm not ready. I can't do this." I say with fear in my voice. I take off running to the clearing. I need to be alone. I can't deal with all the tension. I walk around aimlessly feeling completely helpless. My head starts to throb and my stomach starts to turn. I drop to the ground lying on the cool grass. Too many thoughts are spinning around in my head causing me to feel dizzy and then I let the darkness take over me.

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you like this chapter. Next up the Volturi.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters.**

SPOV:

"Is she going to be alright?" I hear a voice say. "She'll be just fine. She's been under a lot of stress." Another voice says. I groggily open my eyes and see my daddy and grandpa by the door to my mom's old room. "I'm fine." I say hoarsely. My dad rushes to my side and pulls me into a bear hug. "I'm fine daddy, really." I say trying to comfort him. "You just had me so worried baby girl." He says and hugs me closer. "How is everyone else?" I ask. "Don't worry we're gonna be just fine. Your uncle Emmett and Aunt Tanya and the rest of the denali clan will be here tomorrow and Nahule and his sisters will be here tonight. Your uncle jasper and Garrett are going to work out some defensive tactics so we can be prepared." He says with a small smile.

"What about the wolves?" I ask. "We old guys are gonna help get the young ones ready. I think Yasmine is gonna stay behind with your mom and the other wolf-girls. We don't want to leave them unprotected and Yasmine is pretty fast and tuff." He says proudly. I nod my head and give him another quick hug. I take a hot shower and try to relax. This is going to be a long hard week. I only wish I could get rid of this feeling of dread hanging over me.

_**The night before the fight…**_

Why is it when something devastating is about to happen you can almost feel it in the air? That's how today has been all day. The tension is palpable. I hardly had anytime with Rafe. I've been spending all my time with Benjamin and Nathifa working on my powers. I've managed to make a vast improvement with fire. I can cause a small flame to shoot up 75 ft in the air but it takes so much out of me. Caden has also been able to extend his shield but not as far as aunt Bella. He can only cove 3 to 5 people at a time. Jasper has also been working with Caleb on his ability to cause a drowsy feeling onto others. My confidence has improved and I believe with all the talented vampires and strong wolves we can do this.

"Hey beautiful how bout you take a moment and come with me." Rafe says taking me out of my thoughts. I nod eagerly and we head out to First Beach. We sit on the waters edge with our arms wrapped around each other. "I love you so much." I say caressing his soft black hair. "I love you too, more than anything. I'm so sorry for being so stupid in the beginning. I can't picture my life without you in it." He says seriously. "I feel the same way too." I say honestly. He looks intensely in my eyes causing me to shudder a little. I've never seen him so serious before. He grabs my face and kisses me roughly. He pulls away barely touching my lips and whispers

"**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**

**I love thee to the depth and breadth and height**

**my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight**

**For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.**

**I love thee to the level of every day's**

**Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.**

**I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;**

**I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.**

**I love thee with the passion put to use**

**In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.**

**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose**

**With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,**

**Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,**

**I shall but love thee better after death." **

Tears begin to roll down my cheeks furiously. "That was beautiful." I say softly. He holds me tighter and we stay that way for the rest of the night. I don't need to hear anymore words. The sonnet tells me everything I need to know. We don't think of what the morning will bring. We sit under the moonlit sky and live in the moment because tomorrow who will know if we will have anymore moments like this.

_**Fight Day…**_

I wake up and the house is eerily quite. I can feel it a change is coming and it's not good. I get up and dress in the jeans, boots and long sleeve thermal aunt Alice picked out for me. I pull my long hair in a tight bun and head downstairs. My whole family and extended family are throughout the house sharing moments like the one Rafe and I had last night. I walk into the kitchen and my mom pulls me into a tight hug. "Be safe baby girl. Make sure your daddy and brothers come home safe." She kisses my forehead softy then does the same to my brothers. I look on as my parents say their goodbyes.

My dad softy rubs her swollen belly and kisses her passionately. I know this is hard for my mother not being able to come along. My brothers pull me into a group hug. I can't help but feel the nervous energy in the house. I make my way through the house hugging and kissing all of my family. "It's time." Alice says gravely. We all head outside. Yasmine phases and follows the wolf-girls to La Push. The rest of the pack heads to the woods to phase. Rafe pulls me aside and kisses me with all the passion he can. He then takes off and phases in the woods.

The rest of my family heads to the clearing dressed similar to the way I am even Nathifa. She looks so different with her hair pulled back like mine and wearing jeans. Uncle Jasper and Garrett decide to divide us into groups. As they discuss their strategies the wolves approach. It's the most amazing sight to behold. I've never seen them all phase at once and it's quite intimidating.

Benjamin, Tia, I and my brother Caden are in one group. Nathifa, Carlisle, Esme and daddy make another group. The rest of the wolves and vamps make up larger groups. The denali clan are to the left with Embry, Quil and Seth. Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, are in the middle with Nessie, Carlos, Rocco, Moxie and Brady. To the right Nahule and his sisters are with, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Elijah, Collin, and Caleb. Towards the back are Sam, Rafe, Paul, Jared, Caine and Zev.

Everyone is bouncing with adrenaline. I silently pray that I can do what I'm supposed to do. I look behind me and lock eyes with Rafe. I know I can do this as long as I have him with me. We look to the horizon and see the slow approach of the Volturi. There will be no speeches or decisions. This will be a fight to the death.

_**Back at La push with the wolf-girls…**_

RosePOV:

I pace around Emily's house feeling like something is not right. I look out the window and see Yasmine pacing out front. She makes a little whimpering sound and I know that it has begun. I look around the house and see all the imprints and kids looking frightened. Then I suddenly hear a loud crash from outside. I look out the window again and a fucking Volturi guard just knocked Yasmine into a tree. "Get the kids upstairs now!!" I yell to Emily and the rest of the girls. Gloria grabs a copper pipe Sam was using to fix the water lines with and follows me to the door. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I ask her. She takes the pipe and points outside "That Cabron is not coming anywhere near mi familia if I have anything to do with it." She says with her latina attitude.

"Stay by the door I'm going to help Yasmine. If he gets close hit the mother fucker as hard as you can then run like hell. Got it." I say. She nods her head and grips the pipe like a ballplayer ready for a pitch. Like I said if she had supernatural powers she would not be one to mess with. I run outside and Yasmine is circling him growling and snapping furiously. He lunges for her but she's too fast. She catches him by the leg but he breaks her grip and looks right at me. He gives me an evil smirk and races towards me. I crouch down as far as my belly will allow. He tackles me hard to the ground and before I know what is happening Gloria knocks the shit out of his head. It's just enough of a distraction for me to knock him backwards. Yasmine quickly grabs him and tears a leg and arm off. I catch my breath and go down to help her finish him off. He's struggling furiously but I manage to decapitate him. Once he's in pieces we light a fire and toss the pieces in. I make my way back into the house where Emily is bandaging Gloria's wrist. "_Coño _that carajo broke my wrist. At least I got a hit in." She said smiling between grimaces.

A loud howl erupts from Yasmine. I run outside and she's whimpering on the ground with her paws over her eyes. This can't be good. I sink to my knees and let the tears fall. Dear god please let them be safe.

_**Back at the clearing…**_

SPOV:

The Volturi reach us and everyone gets into fighting positions. "Give us what we came here for and the rest of you will be left alone." Aro says with his superior attitude. "What exactly would that be?" Nathifa sneers at him. "I want Rosalie and her children." He says matter-of-factly. My dad growls menacingly and my brothers snapped angrily while I hiss at Aro. I clench my fist and the ground starts to rumble I'm so angry. "Patients child." Benjamin whispers to me. I nod my head with my jaw clenched. "You will get nothing. From now on you will answer to me or die. I will no longer turn a blind eye to you." Nathifa seethes. "We will answer to no one not even you my Queen. We have the power. What a pitiful group. These dogs don't frighten us anymore. We will enjoy ridding the world of their kind." He sneers.

The wolves growl loudly. Aro makes a gesture to the guard. "NOW!!" Alice screams and the clearing erupts in chaos. It sounds like a thunder storm is brewing with all the vampires hitting each other. Bella's concentrating hard while Edward and Nessie and Brady keep her safe. Carlos and Moxie take off towards the front while Rocco helps Natifa. Benjamin grabs my hand and pulls me to the center with Caden shielding us. "Do what you must now child." Benjamin screams and I can feel the wind start to kick up. I concentrate on the earth beneath Aro, Casius and Marcus and it begins to shake. "Concetrate harder." Benjamin pushes. Benjamin kicks the wind up higher pushing Alec's mist away from Caden. Before I can focus I need to see Rafe and make sure he's safe.

I look around and it looks like a medieval battle field. The wolves are snapping and growling lividly tearing into as many as the guard as possible. I see a large vamp knock Embry down but Quil is quick to help him out. The two of them easily rip him in two with a sickening tearing sound. Rocco is helping Nathifa. No matter how much pain she is in she still manages to knock some down with an invisible force while Rocco and grandpa pull them apart. Even grandma Esme is holding her own against small female guard.

Rafe locks eyes with me and races to where I'm standing. He jumps in front of me and helps to block some vamps from getting to close to Benjamin and me. "Focus Sienna." Benjamin yells. I concentrate on the ground again as best I can. Out of nowhere a dark haired vamp pulls me from behind. I hit the ground with enough force to knock the air out of me. I quickly scramble to get up and I crouch low. The dark haired vamp smirks at me and says "What a shame you're so beautiful. I wish I could have my way with you." I cringe at the sound of his voice.

RafePOV:

I look behind me and Sienna is gone. Fuck!! I see her cornered by some greasy haired leech. I try to make my way to her but I get hit in the side by a large motherfucker. One of my ribs is broken but I'm too pissed to care. I have to get to her. He lunges at me again and manage to catch him by the arm. I bite down with a sickening crunch. He hisses at me and tries to bite me. I throw him down and pounce on him. I wrap my jaw around his neck and pull with a loud metallic ripping sound and toss his head several feet away. I tear into him tossing the pieces left and right.

"NO!!" I hear my imprint yell and I look up and Benjamin is being attacked by two bloodsuckers. "Save her!!" He screams before being torn in two. I wince at the sight but make my way towards my love. I'm almost to her when our eyes meet. I'm lost in her eyes and I don't even see it coming. I'm just about to reach her when I feel the pain in my side. I yelped loudly as en evil little vamp gashes my side. I try to fight back but I'm losing to much blood and I start to feel light headed. I look up again and see Sienna racing towards me.

SPOV:

I watch as my friend and mentor is being torn into and I start to scream. Everything is so chaotic. I can smell venom and blood everywhere it starts to turn my stomach. I look in front of me and Rafe is making his way to me. We lock eyes and I can feel the pull to him so strongly then suddenly a small vamp knocks into his side and rips at his flesh. I watch as my soul-mate goes down with the tiny vamp still pounding on him. I run as fast as I can with Caden close behind me.

Caden takes down the leech and I rush to Rafe's side. He phases back and his chest is badly mangled. He's not healing as fast as he should. He's losing too much blood. I pull my hoodie off and use it to apply pressure to his wound. Caden takes off to find Carlisle. He strokes my face softly and I cry harder. "Please stay with me." I say between sobs. "I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." He whispers as tears streak his face. I lean down and kiss him softly. He groans in pain. I cling to him begging him to stay with me. Suddenly I feel his arms slacken around me and I look at his face. My Rafe, my imprint is no longer there.

I look at my hands covered in blood and I look at Aro, Casiu, and Marcus sneering at me. The anger in me is like nothing I've ever felt. I push all my hate and hurt towards them. The ground cracks with a thundering sound and I push my self harder. I concentrate on the flames from the fires and I push them outward. I can feel the change in me. Suddenly one by one Aro, Casiu, and Marcus erupt in white hot flames. Their screams are deafening. I'm too far gone I start pushing the flames to as many of the guard I can reach. Carlisle grabs me and shakes me roughly. "Sienna, stop their retreating." He says loudly. I slowly come to my senses and drop to the ground.

I curl into a ball and cry till the darkness takes over now that my sun is gone.

**A/N: Please Review. Don't hate me. Next up the aftermath. **

**Also I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed all my stories. I'm sorry I haven't been able to personally write back but my son's been sick so I would like to take this chance and thank you guys. I really appreciate it. **

**The sonnet is Elizabeth Barrett Browning's How do i love thee.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters.**

SPOV:

"How is she?" I can hear Aunt Gloria ask my dad with sadness clear in her voice. "She won't let anyone near her. It's been two days and she just lies on the floor staring at the ceiling." He says flatly. I haven't moved from this spot since it happened. I'm not ready to say goodbye. The funeral is today but I can't make myself move. I keep hoping that this is a bad dream and that I'll wake up soon. "Let me talk to her." I hear Gloria say. I curl into a ball not wanting to deal with anyone.

The door opens softly and I can hear her come in. She's not really like an aunt more like the cooler older sister type. She lies down next to me on the floor and doesn't say anything for a while. "I can understand how you feel." She says. I turn over and glare at her. How could she possibly know how I feel? She still has Uncle Seth. "Don't give me that look mamita. I had a life before I came to La Push. I also had a great love too. Don't get me wrong I love Seth more than anything. But I also believe we can have many different soul mates because there are so many different ways to love someone." She says with a sadness I've never seen in her before. I turn on my side facing her waiting for her to continue.

"You see where I grew up the neighborhood was very bad, drugs, gangs, and all that other stuff was all around. The only sunshine in my life was my best friend Chino. He was so smart. He was the one that was going to make it out of there but that is not what fate had in store for him. He saved me one night from a stray bullet. He knocked me right out of the way. I held him and watched as the light in his eyes dimmed. By the time the ambulance came it was too late. I was devastated and heartbroken. I thought I could not live without him. I was very much like you are now. I didn't want to live in a world he was not apart of. It's easy to let the pain and darkness take over but you have to fight it. Be strong like I know you are. Be the woman that Rafe loved. He wouldn't be happy to see you like this. He would want you to live again, like I knew Chino wanted me too." She says with tears in her eyes. She always fascinated me the most growing up. She wasn't from here and she didn't look like anyone here either. She was short and very curvy with curly brown hair that hung about her shoulders and light brown eyes. Her nose was small and her lips were full and pink. Her skin was tan but not like the russet of the pack. She was more of a golden color. She's the perfect match to Uncle Seth. She's ubeat and with a fiery temper. I had never seen her this sad before. Her sadness pulled at my heart.

I couldn't hold it in any more and I burst out in tears. She pulls me closer and strokes my hair. I know deep down that Rafe would want me to be happy and to have a full life. "Let it out preciosa. It's not good for you to keep it bottled up like that. Especially not for that bebé you got in you." She says with knowing look. "Ho…How did you know? I didn't even know for sure." I stammer in shock. "You've got the same look your mama has when she is embarazada. A woman knows when someone is pregnant sweetie. Don't worry, I wont' say a word." She says and holds me tighter. We sit like this for a while. She lets me cry it all out without another word.

I pull away and stand for the first time in two days. My body aches all over and I feel like I've been hit by a semi. "Go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat. You have plenty of time to get dress. Ok." She says and hugs me again before leaving the room. I'm grateful for her words but I still don't know if I can do what she says. Now that my sun is gone I don't know if I can keep fighting the eclipse that is threatening to pull me into darkness.

After a long hot shower I make my way to the kitchen. Aunt Gloria is at the stove cooking something that smells so good. My stomach growls loudly. I haven't eaten in days and I know if I want my baby to be healthy I need to eat something. "Sit down and I'll get you some orange juice." She says sweetly. "Where is everyone?" I ask noticing the house is unusually quite. "They went to Sam's and Emily's. I told them that I would bring you when you are ready. Ok muñequita." She says sounding so motherly. She always has some spanish nicknames for all the kids. She taught me how to speak it when I was 3. "Si tia." I say with a small smile.

I take a seat at the kitchen table and she places a large bowl of avena in front of me. The sweet smell of cinnamon makes my mouth water. I dig in greedily. I didn't realize just how hungry I was. "Here querida you're going to need this." She says and sets a large mug of café con leche next to my bowl. She sits next to me with her own mug and just keeps me company. She doesn't bother me with questions or try to make small talk. She knows how I feel and I'm grateful for everything she is doing for me. If it were my parents or anyone else from my family I would have never left the room. I would have been smothered by them.

After I'm done I help her clean up the dishes and we get in the car and head to La Push. The closer we get the more I can feel the pain in my chest. We pull up to the small church. I grab my stomach and try to hold back my tears. Gloria grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "If this is too much for you I can turn us around and take you where ever you want to go." She says with a sad smile. I shake my head. "No I have to do this or I'm gonna spend the rest of my life waiting for him to walk through the door. I need to say goodbye." I say letting the tears fall. We get out of the car and she holds my hand for support.

The service is a blur for me. I hardly remember making it to the cemetery. We are all gathered around with the sun shining through the clouds reminding me so much of my Rafe. Sam gets up and starts to speak about Rafe. "My son was a good man and alpha. He never wanted to be a wolf but when he did finally phase he took his responsibility very seriously. He died doing what he was born to do protecting his imprint, his family and his land. Son I know that you are in a better place with your ancestors but I want you to know that for the 18 years I had you in my life you made me a better man. When I first held you in my arms I knew that I would do everything I could to be the father that I never had. I thank you for giving me that chance. I will always love you." He says trying desperately to hold back his sobs.

I cry harder and harder as each pack member recounts memories of their time with Rafe. Emily holds me close as we both try to calm our sobbing. "Sweetie, do you want to say something?" My mom asks while stroking my hair softly. I slowly stand up and place my hands on his casket. "I love you so much and I know you would want me to be strong. But I don't know how I'm supposed to breathe without you, live without you." I say letting the tears run freely down my face. "You lied to me. You promised you would never leave me. You promised to love me forever but your not here. What am I suppose to do now. How am I supposed to take care of our baby without you? How!!" I say angrily through my tears. I drop to the ground crying harder than I have ever before.

My daddy scoops me up and I cling to him as he takes me to Sam and Emily's house. He lays me down in Rafe's bed and I cling to his pillow breathing in as much of his scent I can. I fall asleep letting the darkness over take me.

I wake a few hours later and go to the kitchen where all the wolf-girls are sitting drinking Gloria's café con leche. I sit down next to my mom and she puts her arm on my shoulder pulling me close. I lay my head on her shoulder and listen to them gossip like old times. As if reading my mind Gloria sets a plate full of her famous aroz con pollo down in front of me. "Thanks I'm starving." I say and start to eat. "Do you want your grandfather to get you some blood from the butcher shop? You haven't hunted in a long time and with your condition now you won't be able to." She says "No I'm fine maybe tomorrow." I say and continue eating.

After a few minutes Emily comes in the kitchen. "Oh Glo you didn't have to cook. I would have done it." She says her eyes red and puffy from crying. "It's nothing hermana. You needed your rest. Kim and I took care of everything. Sit down so I can make you a plate." She says. Emily nods weakly and takes a seat next to me. She takes my hand and holds it tightly. "You know he loved you so much. You made him so happy."She says with tears in her eyes. I nod my head unable to speak. "Thank you." She says softly. "Thanks for what?" I ask. "For loving him the way you do and for giving us apart of him. I feel comfort in knowing that a piece of him will be here with us." She says and smiles sweetly at me.

I hug her fiercely thankful for her words. She pulls away and cups my face in her hands. "Don't cry anymore. Rafe wouldn't want you to be so upset especially now that you are carrying his baby. It's not good for the both of you." She says in her motherly way. I nod my head again knowing that she is right. I promise myself now in this moment that I will only focus on the good for the sake of myself and my baby. "You won't have to do this alone. You have your family and the whole pack to help you." Moxie says walking into the kitchen. I jump up and give her a big hug. I know I can always count on my best friend to be there for me.

After dinner I walk along First Beach alone. I sit by the waters edge and look up into the night sky. The moon is out full and bright. I wanted so hard to hold on to Rafe my sun and his light but now I know that in my darkness Rafe is my moonlight. And I can't fight the moonlight.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. Next up a look into the future. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own my characters.**

_**Epilogue…5 years later…**_

SPOV:

"Raul, RJ. Get in here now." I yell to my baby boys. They are so much like their father. They have his ebony hair and russet skin. The only thing they got from me is my hazel eyes. "Auntie Dali is getting married today so please try to stay clean." I plead with my 5 yr old twins. "Yes mama." They both say in unison. Its days like this that I miss Rafe so much. His sister Adalia and Brady are finally getting married after being engaged for two years. A lot has changed since the battle with the Volturi.

Nathifa took control in Italy with Rocco by her side. Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Edward are helping her set up a new set of laws for the vampire world. There is to be no more hunting on humans only animals. If a vampire wants human blood they have to go to special blood banks that are being set up throughout the world. If a blood drinker breaks the law by killing a human death is the penalty. Not everyone is happy with the change but word spread of how my family took down the Volturi and no one is willing to face the consequences.

I now have a little sister and she is so much like my father with her dark hair and tan skin. She's another daddy's girl just like me. Ylva Sarah Hale-Black is definitely a force to be reckoned with. She phased a few months after she was born shocking everyone in the family. There are a total of 4 female wolves now. Aunt Leah is so proud.

Quil and Claire married right after the battle not wanting to waste anymore time. They have a 5 yr old son named Marrok and an adorable 3 yr old girl named Daciana who Seth's son Zev imprinted on two days after she was born. Caine imprinted on Moxie but we aren't sure why he didn't imprint on her earlier. Carlisle is looking into it. My grandfather is compiling all the information he can on shape shifters and hybrids. Caden and Caleb imprinted on Nahuel's sisters Lola and Arabella. The future of the pack is looking bright with all the new additions.

My boys are leaning towards the wolf side of the family with only a few vampire traits. They still need blood but can go months without hunting. We won't know for certain if they inherited immortality from my vampire side just yet. They age slower than I did but still faster than regular humans. They are 5 but look more like 7 or 8. Grandpa Carlisle thinks they should be fully grown by the time they're 13.

I still miss my Rafe more than anything but when the moon is full and bright I know that he is looking down on us and is happy. "Hey beautiful I got the boys all settled in the living room. They're playing video games with Zev and Moxie." Elijah says bringing me out of my thoughts. I smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. He's my rock and best friend. He helped me a lot when the boys were first born. He was just as devastated as I was when Rafe died. We healed each other. A year ago we decided to take our relationship from friendship to something more. He hasn't imprinted yet but we both agreed that life is too short for what ifs. Aunt Leah and Uncle Embry are still together and neither one has imprinted so why can't we be just like them.

I think back to what my Aunt Gloria said and she was right. You can have more than one soul-mate because there really are so many ways to love someone. I love Elijah very much. It might not be the magical imprinted kind of love but it's still real and strong. Rafe will always have a part of my heart but the rest belongs to Elijah. "Good, I hope they at least will stay clean until the reception. Uhh…can you tie the strap to my shoe or we will never make it to the wedding on time." I say pouting slightly. He chuckles softly and kneels down placing a soft kiss on my swollen belly before tying the strap of these death traps of a shoe aunt Alice picked out for the bride's maids.

"Are you sure you should be wearing these things in your condition?" He asks with concern showing in his bright grey eyes. How I wish our little girl has his eyes. "Don't worry, Alice assured me that I won't fall down. Now help me up so we can get this show on the road." I say with a smile. He pulls me up gently and places his large hand on the small of my back and the heat immediately soothes me. He kisses me softly and I can feel my heart flutter at the sensation of his lips on mine. Yes you can definitely have more than one soul-mate i think to myself as we walk out the door hand in hand.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please Review. **

**Elijah is Jared and Kim's oldest son and was close to Rafe.**


	15. Bonus Chapter a look into the future

Bonus Chapter

**A/N: I don't own twilight only my characters. SM owns everything else. **

** This is a look into the future with Sienna and Rafe's boys. **

_**10 years later…**_

SiennaPOV:

"MOM!!! You need to get over here quick." My now grown daughter Nina yells. "What's wrong sweetie." I say heading towards the living room. "Look out there RJ and Raul are fighting." She says pointing through our large front window. Sure enough my twin sons are just about ready to phase and kill each other. "Elijah!!!" I call for my husband. "What's wrong?" He says worriedly walking in to join our daughter and me. "You need to get out there and stop the boys from killing each other right now." I say showing him what Nina just showed me.

"Shit!!" He says and walks out the front door with Nina and I close behind him. "Boys what the hell is going on here?" He says and pulls the two of them apart. "Nothing dad." RJ says shooting daggers at his twin. "Nothing my ass you backstabbing fuck." Raul says seething. "Watch your mouth young man." I scold. "I'm not letting either one of you go until you tell me what this is all about." Elijah says full of authority. "Let go of me you're not my father." Raul says pushing off Elijah's hand from his shoulder. Elijah winces at his words.

"Now you listen to me Raul. He's the only father you have ever known so I will not stand for you saying that." I say hurting at the thought of my son feeling this way. "He's only here because my real father was killed protecting you. You know if my father was still here he would never have been in your life or your bed." He sneers at me. I slap him hard in the face before I know what I'm doing. Elijah grabs him by the shirt collar. "Listen here son I will not allow you to talk to your mother that way. I don't know what's going on with you and your brother but you will not take it out on her." He says in his don't mess with me alpha voice.

Raul just glares at him and at RJ. "I'm leaving. I'm staying with Grandpa Sam. I don't need to be here with you or with my ex-brother." He says and takes off to the woods to phase. I can't help but start to cry. "I don't know what to do anymore with him." I say feeling helpless. Elijah hugs me close trying to comfort me. "Son why were you two fighting?" He asks RJ. RJ suddenly smiles so hugely it reminds me of his father Rafe and I can feel the small pang in my heart every time I think of him. "I imprinted today when I picked up Raul from work." He says. "Oh baby that's so wonderful." I say hugging my grown up son. "But why is Raul so pissed at that?" Nina asks a little confused.

"Because it's who I imprinted on that's got him pissed. I couldn't help it ma. It's not like I can control this. It's Magdalena Ortiz the girl he works with at the diner. I didn't know he had feelings for her. He's so good at blocking his thoughts." RJ says feeling happy and sad at the same time. "Don't worry son he'll get over it. It'll be hard for him but you're his brother and twin. Maybe some time with Sam will be good for the both of them." Elijah says sadly thinking of the past year.

Aunt Emily passed away three months ago from breast cancer. She put up a good fight but it got the best of her in the end. Sam hasn't been the same since. Dad is really concerned for his former alpha and good friend. Everyone is worried he'll give up and follow her because a wolf hasn't lived long with out their imprint. "Maybe your right, maybe they can heal each other. I just hate not being able to do anything for either of them." I say my heart hurting for the two of them.

I walk heavy hearted back in my home and sit solemnly on the couch. Nina flops right down beside me making her blonde curls bounce. She looks so much like my mom, a mini Rosalie with grey eyes like her dad. "Don't worry mom. They'll make up. You know they can't stay mad forever. I'll be back later I'm helping grandma Kim and Aunt Leah get ready for the bonfire tonight." She says and kisses my cheek softy before vanishing out the door. She may only have a little vampire in her but she is so much like one. Her speed is astonishing. She makes Uncle Edward look slow.

"RJ left to help your dad set up for the bonfire. Don't worry, I called Sam and let him know that Raul was heading there." Elijah says and sits with me on the couch. He pulls me close and I collapse in his arms. After all this time I never get tired of the feel of him. He still hasn't imprinted but it is always in the back of my mind. "I love you." I say and look up into his beautiful grey eyes. "I love you too. Always." He says and places a soft kiss on my lips. He still can make my heart flutter with just one kiss. I hold him tighter hoping that the boys can come through this and our family can be the way it has always been.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. I might make this into another fic once I'm done with Love and Chocolate and The Best you Never Had. Thanks for reading. **


	16. New story

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry i haven't been able to reply personally. **

**My husband just got back from deployment so things are a little busy at home now.  
**

**I have a new story up about Embry and Leah.**

**This is how they got together and had Moxie.**

**It's called Something Inside. If you haven't noticed most of my stories are titled after songs that inspire me.**

**I'm a believer- monkees**

**Can't fight the moonlight- Leann Rimes**

**Ojos Asi (Eyes like yours)- Shakira**

**Slept so long- Queen of the damned soundtrack Orgy**

**The Best You Never Had- Leona Lewis**

**Something Inside- August Rush soundtrack Jonathan Rhys Meyers  
**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.**

**Also check out Arianna1281 she has two really good twilight stories up. She's a friend of mine and new to fanfic.**

**Thanks again.  
**


	17. Bonus American Honey

Chapter 1 bonus

**A/N: This is just a little idea that wouldn't let me go. It's 3:00 am and i just had to get this out. As you know at the end of Can't fight the moonlight and Something Inside Emily sadly passed away. This is a look into a future for Sam without his imprint. Can he find love after imprinting or is it to late for him? Is this new person just as broken as Sam? Can they heal each other? Those are the questions I asked myself and came up with this. Tell me if you like it and if it's worth continuing. **

SPOV:

I stand at the cliffs and stare out into the cold gray sky. The serene iciness of mother nature matched what I had been feeling inside lately. One year. One year exactly to the day I lost my soul mate. The one woman put on this earth to complete me. The one wolf girl to bear the scars of our life together. The one I found harder and harder to live without. Emily. My Emily.

The cancer had taken her swiftly and I was grateful that she hadn't suffered much in the end. I would have gladly followed her to the other side but my darling imprint made me promise to hold on. To hold on for our daughter and our grandchildren. To hold on to everything she wouldn't be here for. She promised that she would be watching over our family with our son Rafe by her side. I promised her I would hold on not being able to deny her anything. I would move heaven and earth if she had wanted me to just to see her smile.

That promise was the only reason I was still going on without her. It was the only reason I lingered half a man in a world she was not apart of. I take one last look at the rose colored horizon and sigh at the emptiness that seems to increase inside me with each passing day. "Emily." I whisper her name softly like a sacred prayer murmured thousands of times. This is how I end each day before heading back to the barren cold house that once was our home.

I walk half halfheartedly into the well worn kitchen that use to be her sanctuary. If I breathe deep enough I can still smell the faint hint of clove honey that was so uniquely her. I can hear the back screen door slam shut and I turn to see my grandson Raul stumbling in. So much like his father that it pains me to look at him at times. Lately he's been coming here drunk off his ass because his twin brother R.J. Imprinted on the girl he was in love with. God, I wish Em were here right now. She would know exactly what to say to take he's pain away. All I could offer was a warm bed and a hot cup of coffee in the morning.

"Let's go kid. We've got an early morning tomorrow." I say dragging Raul up the stairs to his father's old room. I toss him down on his stomach and leave him to sleep it off. I'll call Sienna in the morning and talk to her about a way to deal with Raul and his issues. I head to my room and silently strip down to my boxers. I slowly climb into bed and clutch her pillow to my chest. I inhale deeply letting her sweet honey scent lull me into a dream less sleep. I need all the rest I can get. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_**The next morning....**_

Charlie finally sold his house now that he was getting older. He had already been living with his wife Sue for some time now and he finally felt ready to sell and the new owner needs some help fixing it up. Charlie gave the new owner the number to my construction business and Brady convinced me to get out of my home office and get back into working in the field. Since Charlie is family I couldn't say no. At least with Raul staying with me I could get him to help and hopefully take his mind off of R.J.'s imprinting.

It was eight am and I hustled a hungover Raul out the door quickly. I practically tossed the kid into my black truck and sped my way to the old Swan residence. Today I would do an estimate and go over floor plans. Sounds simple enough but with some owners it could be days sometimes weeks to figure out what they wanted. Raul glares at me while I park my truck on the street. "Look, Raul you can stay in here for now but once we start the build you will be working. Got it?" I ask sternly the old alpha tone still lacing my words. "Sure, sure pops." Raul grumbles and leans his head back and closes his eyes.

I get out of the truck still graceful as the first time I phased, which was almost thirty years ago. I'm heading into my fifties but because of all the phasing my aging has been slowed. I look more like I'm in my late thirties, early forties. Alice says I look more distinguished with the few laugh lines I've acquired and the salt and pepper my hair has grown into. It doesn't even matter. It's not like I have anyone I want to impress now a days. I'm fully content to live out the rest of my days as a grieving widower.

I knock on the front door. I hear a muffled voice yell for me to wait a second. I rub the back of my neck with my hand as I wait for the door to be answered. I feel oddly apprehensive for some reason. I'm not really a people person. Brady is always the one to meet and greet with clients. People just gravitate to him. I like to get my hands dirty and the hard work distracts me from my thoughts of Emily.

The door is swung open swiftly and the scent of honey hits me full forced. It's not the sweet clove honey of Emily. It's familiar but with a hint of sage mixed with the sweet smell. "Hi." Says the smiling woman standing at the door. She has to be no more than thirty years old at best. I clear my throat quickly trying not to seem like a creep for staring at her. It's been a long time since I last noticed a female. Everything about her screams honey. The soft golden brown of her hair, the fresh spun honey color of her eyes, the sun-kissed honey tone of her skin and her sage and honey scent. She's short and curvy and looks naturally beautiful in a plain white t and dark blue jeans and white sneakers. "Hi." I say back roughly. My mouth has suddenly gone dry.

"You must be Mr. Uley. I'm Sofia Burgos. I'm the new owner. Chief Swan highly recommended you." Sofia says sweetly her voice low and raspy. She extends her tiny hand and I shake it delicately not wanting to hurt her. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Burgos." I say awkwardly. I feel like some middle school kid. "Call me Sofia." She says a small smile playing on her full lips. I notice that the top one is slightly larger than the bottom. "Your hand is hot. Really hot. Are you sick?" She asks concernedly while practically dragging me into the house.

"Uhh...no. I always run a little warmer than most. It's a genetic thing." I say hoping she buys the crap story the pack has been spouting for the past thirty years. "Huh...fascinating. I've never heard that before." Sofia says just as a bouncing ball of energy comes barreling into the living room. "Whoa...your a giant." The tiny girl with a head full of unruly black curls and the same large honey colored eyes as Sofia says eying me carefully. "Olivia...you know better not to talk to adults that way." Sofia scolds the little girl who couldn't be more than five years old. "Sorry mama. Sorry mister." Olivia says pouting effortlessly.

"Sam. You can call me Sam." I say flashing a soft grin at the adorable little girl wearing a pair of jeans and a baseball jersey. She grins widely at me. "Go watch TV sweetie while mommy talks to Sam about fixing our new house." Sofia says softly to Olivia. "Ohhh....I want a purple room. Member that Sam." Olivia says over her shoulder as she runs towards the TV as if her mother will change her mind any second.

"She's cute." I say as I follow Sofia into the kitchen. After all these years it's still the same. The faded yellow cupboards have seen better days. "She can be a handful but I wouldn't have her any other way. She keeps me on my toes." Sofia says as she fixes a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" She asks gesturing to the machine. "No...thank you. I just had a thermos full not so long ago." I say a little awkwardly. I haven't been this unsure of myself since freshman year in high school right before I asked Leah on a date. "OK. Let's get down to business." She says taking a seat at the small round table. I take a seat next to her but not to close.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" I ask taking out a note pad so I can jot down some ideas. "I love the feel of this place so I don't want to do too much. Just freshen it up. You know....like an upgrade without taking away from the natural charm." Sofia says with a wistful smile. "I think we can do that. Nothing too drastic then." I say mulling over what would be a good fit for her. "I don't need much space. It's just me and Olivia. I just want her room to be expanded a little, so she can grow into it." Sofia says and takes a deep sip from her mug.

"Sounds good. I'll head to the office and draw up some blue prints and then we can go from there. You have the final say in everything." I say writing down a few things before I forget them. Then a stray thought hits me. Esme. She lives for this kind of thing and I've worked with her a few times before. I'll have to give her a call and see if she can swing by and meet with Sofia. "You know I have a family friend that is amazing with architecture. Restoring houses is a passion for her. She has a simple clean style. I'll give her a call and see if she can meet with you sometime this week." I say suddenly feeling the need to make this the best house I've ever built.

"Thanks. That sounds perfect." Sofia says the excitement clear in her honey eyes. We go over a few more things and then I leave and head back to my place to work out of my home office. The rest of the day I feel a little lighter. The gray in my life is just a little less gray and I can take a breath without feeling like I'm going to burst out of my skin and into my black wolf self. This is a good day. That's how I manage my sanity, by days. Good day, bad day, OK day. Today was definitely a good day.

**A/N: Please Review. This story is partly inspired by the Lady Antebellum song American Honey. For some reason that song just kept playing over and over in my head as I was writing this. It's all about going back to a simpler time and finding yourself again. I like that. Next Up Sam learns more about Sofia and starts to feel a little stir of emotions towards her he hasn't felt in a long time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm really amazed about the response the bonus chapter American Honey got.**

**I have post it as it's own story and chapter two is up.**

**Please read and review.**

**I really appreciate all the support.**

**You guys are amazing.**

**Gloria  
**


End file.
